Skin & Bones by Korinara in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Uma série de rumores sobre um sobrevivente da antiga organização criminosa Akatsuki guiam Haruno Sakura até certo local muito suspeito. Uma chuva ácida e um poder invisível, agora, a impedem de partir. E o "monstro" reaparece... .:. TobiSaku / MadaSaku .:. Romance/Angst/Trad em 4 shots/ COMPLETA .:.
1. I

_MadaSakuTobiSaku em** três ou quatro shots.  
**_

_**Classificação etária geral: M **_

_(Mas essa **primeira** parte pode ser considerada T-rated) _

_Romance/Drama/outros_

_**Fandom:** Naruto_

_**Shipper**: Tobi**&**Saku**&**Mada_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.  
_

_**Autora****:** Korinara  
_

_**Do Original de mesmo título**  
_

_**Sinopse:** Uma série de rumores sobre um sobrevivente da antiga organização criminosa Akatsuki guiam Haruno Sakura até certo local. Uma chuva ácida e um poder invisível, agora, a impede de partir. E o "monstro" reaparece... **  
**_

_**Dedicatória:** Nah, pra Belita, obviously! Ela é uma flor, me ajuda a betar uma tonelada de material e ainda compreende esse "fogo intenso" por busca de personas pra "shippar" com a nossa heroína favorita Saku-chan =D_

* * *

**__****N/T:** _Essa fic foi escrita em 2007. Todas as infos que a autora pode recolher do manga/anime são referentes a esse período._

_**2N/T:** A fic é contada em terceira pessoa, mas ora do referencial de Tobi, ora do de Madara, ora do de Sakura. Há uma diferença palpável dos referenciais de Tobi e de Madara. Atentem para tal, ok.  
_

_**3N/T**: Eu precisei adaptar (bastante) essa fanfic. Logo, coisas do tipo, versos, canções de ninar, cenas de ação, serão contadas a partir da minha perspectiva, ok. Tive que "abrasileirar" bastante certas passagens, para tornar tudo inteligível e bem encaixadinho, certo.  
_

_**4N/T:** Relembro que minhas traduções são sempre **livres**. Tenham isso em mente quando lerem quaisquer de meus trabalhos. Essa é uma info importante ok ;D  
_

* * *

**Skin & Bones**

_ Parte I_

* * *

Observava atentamente uma mosca subindo pela vidro da janela.

Não estava chovendo, o que era incomum.

Um dos muitos Compostos da Akatsuki localizados em território neutro— não que fossem do tipo que seguiam regras— era o local onde Tobi agora mantinha residência fixa, dentro dos muros de pedra gotejantes e cheios de umidade, sobre o chão frio que parecia congelar-lhe no inverno, em um local que parecia-lhe aflorar todo resquicio de lembranças que ainda podia evocar.

Não havia muito que ainda podia se lembrar e isso significava que ele não sabia para onde _ir._

Ele ansiava por estabilidade e estruturas familiares, e foi por isso que permaneceu aqui. Não importava o fato de que a Akatsuki já havia partido há muito tempo, lutando uma batalha perdida contra Konohagakure, contra dois dos três lendários Sannin, que Konan havia sido vencida e que Pein havia _partilhado de seu destino _pouco tempo depois, suas habilidades e capacidades surpreendentes não foram o suficiente para conquistar a vitória. Não importava o fato que ele havia sido o único a sobreviver e que uma ponta de instinto lhe dizia que devia escapar enquanto podia, uma força invisível tentava mover suas pernas e arrastá-lo a correr tão rápido quanto pudesse dali.

_Mas talvez pudesse viver assim para sempre, _pensou, olhos treinados e vidrados mais uma vez na mosca.

* * *

Abandonara a máscara no primeiro ano de confinamento neste lugar, jogando-a ao chão, pisando forte sobre ela, pegando-a e estraçalhando-a contra a parede e pela qual teve as mãos cortadas e sangrando, mas ele_ não se __importava_ com isso_._ Porque e_ste _sangue não era por alguém ou por qualquer outra _causa. _

Ele gostava de cuidar das coisas. Gostava de que lhe cuidassem também.

Talvez por isso sentia falta da organização que lhe tratava como um cão. Pode ter sido um animal de estimação, mas ainda assim era um membro da família. Eles podiam ter-lhe dado apenas sobras de comida, mas ainda assim Tobi se recusava a morder a mão que o alimentara.

Madara agitou-se dentro de si e aquela sensação de formigamento familiar vinda de suas entranhas estava de volta, percorrendo-lhe a garganta e o peito e ao longo da espinha, até que finalmente se fixara como um cobertor grosso e úmido sobre seu crânio.

Não era como se a entidade ou fantasma ou o _que_ _quer_ _que fosse_ dentro de si estivesse completamente sob o controle de seu corpo, _oh não_, Tobi provavelmente não sentia dessa forma, mas ainda assim _aquilo_ era impecavelmente forte, tanto física como mentalmente. Ele poderia afastar o "demônio" se realmente quisesse —embora, é claro, por um curto período de tempo— mas geralmente estava mais inclinado a deixar Madara ... guiá-lo.

* * *

Madara, Tobi chegara à conclusão, era um gênio militar.

Comandava e era prático e _rigoroso_ além de qualquer medida, instruindo Tobi a dizer tal coisa ou trilhar tal caminho ou fazer tal, certificando-se de que nenhuma de suas ações desviassem do que fosse mais apropriado. Ele não tinha idéia do porquê Madara o havia escolhido para invadir _s__eu Ser,_ nem como se livrar dele ou até mesmo de quem ele era realmente, além de alguém que possuia uma estátua gigante no Vale do Fim.

Isso também não significava que Tobi o queria expulsar.

Madara mantinha o corpo _físico _de Tobi vivo.

Tobi mantinha o estado mental de Madara _são_.

Era um relacionamento de via de mão dupla, uma coexistência simbiótica, um exemplo clássico de um parasita e seu hospedeiro. A co-dependência, o apego, a _brevidade_ total investida um ao outro.

Em suma, Tobi não sabia mais como viver sem Madara.

Ele havia sido uma presença tão frequente por tanto tempo que Tobi já havia esquecido como obter por si só as coisas mais simples para se viver.

* * *

O homem pode ter sido um shinobi incrível e um nukenin anteriormente, todas as peculiaridades de sua personalidade e trejeitos esquisitos à parte, mas agora ambos eram completamente dependentes um do outro. Cada chute e soco e pirueta era uma cortesia, muito apreciada, de Madara, antes um gênio, agora apenas a sombra de um ninja brilhante.

Realmente, Tobi não passava de um receptáculo para ele.

E aceitara de bom grado.

* * *

_Passos_ quebram sua trilha de pensamento, tirando-o de forma abrupta de seus devaneios e Madara agitou-se novamente dentro de si, ansioso, esperando por algo, _querendo algo._ Apesar de uma entidade imaterial, ainda assim, exercia uma influencia imensa sobre seu receptáculo. E nesse exato momento ele estava dizendo Vá_!_ _Vá ver o que é._ _Va encontrá-los!_ _Encontre os intrusos! _

Ele só não podia falar. Apenas _influenciar._

E então Tobi foi.

E assim veio_ o monstro_.

.

.

* * *

Ela tinha ouvido rumores sobre um antigo prédio de reunioes da Akatsuki.

Situado na fronteira entre territórios neutros do país do Som e do Trovão, não era _o_ principal local de operação, mas ainda assim uma base sólida e importante.

O local era grande, com cerca de 40.000 metros quadrados ou mais, um pátio enorme, provavelmente usado para treinamento e vários muros de concreto cercando a propriedade.

Tinha mais de dez quartos, duas cozinhas — uma no andar de cima e uma no térreo— cinco banheiros, três casas e outra adicional, do tamanho de um pequeno apartamento, usada para comportar uma variedade de objetos ambíguos e armas. Sempre que a Akatsuki retornava, tudo o que fora coletado era guardado ali, enquanto seus sentinelas— cuja saúde mental era duvidosa, provavelmente haviam passado por algum processo de lavagem cerebral ou algo do tipo— guardavam tais pertences.

Nunca ninguém havia tomado o caminho que _supostamente_ levava até aquele lugar.

O que era verdade, Sakura logo se daria conta disso...

* * *

O local inabitado era imenso e cercado por caminhos em um_ looping_ interminável e provavelmente seus arredores estavam repletos de armadilhas mortais.

As mesmas que já havia visto, aprendido e pelas quais conseguiria passar.

E os _rumores_ que havia ouvido dos aldeães eram do tipo:

* * *

_A Akatsuki ainda prosperava, embora apenas sob esse Complexo._

* * *

_Um grande monstro que se desenvolveu do mal e ódio de um dos membros de tal organização agora vivia lá, alimentando-se de almas que partiram para a sua vida após a morte e passavam muito perto do local._

* * *

_Arroaceiros que ousaram vandalizar o interior do local acabaram por irar as almas dos mortos da organização, provocando a ira de seus fantasmas e assim, inevitavelmente assassinando tais arroaceiros._

* * *

_O fantasma do líder, Pein, o "Deus", ainda assombra o andar superior e, por vezes, se você chegar perto o suficiente da parede de concreto, consegue ouvir a chuva caindo mesmo que o dia esteja perfeitamente ensolarado._

* * *

_A gangue local rival bane visitantes indesejados do Complexo, enquanto trabalham afim de reviver no interior e, eventualmente, reconstruir o exterior do mesmo para seu uso próprio._

* * *

E, finalmente, o rumor que parecia mais plausível para Sakura e, portanto, a assustava além da medida, era que havia um membro sobrevivente da Akatsuki e que este ainda se mantinha escondido lá dentro, saindo apenas quando o cobertor da escuridão da noite lhe permitia, apenas para caçar ou roubar comida das vendinhas vizinhas.

Ela reuniu relatos de testemunhas do caso e o que encontrou apontava para a conclusão lógica de que _talvez,_ apenas _talvez,_ alguém realmente tivesse sobrevivido.

* * *

- Eu só o vejo à noite. - uma mulher do vilarejo disse trêmula; e a esposa do comerciante local murmurou novamente. - Ele nunca incomodou ninguém, só vem atrás de comida e água e leva tudo de volta em um saco.

- Deus sabe que eu o vi! - um homem mais velho choramingou, jogando as mãos para alto para dar enfase a seu relato. - Tentou roubar minha ovelha. - e fez um "Não se preocupe" gesticulando com as mãos. - Eu cheguei bem a tempo e essa coisa não vai mais incomodar a _minha_ cidade!

- Eu o vi uma vez, senhorita, - um menino que passava disse com olhos arregalados. - Eu estava perdido e ele veio me ajudar.

E Sakura ficou muito intrigada com isso. - E como ele te ajudou?

O menino virou-se e apontou um escovão espesso em direção ao bosque escuro e imponente, que cercava o vilarejo como a sombra de uma nuvem. - Fui procurar um lugar melhor pra pegar água, mas me perdi quando ficou escuro. Ele veio como se fosse do nada e não me incomodou, senhorita. Ele só me disse para segui-lo e quando eu fiz, de repente já estava de volta ao vilarejo.

- Você o viu depois disso?

- Não, senhorita. Ele é um ladrão, afinal de contas.

* * *

E assim começou sua busca por detalhes _físicos._ Ela queria saber em que estava se metendo.

- Oh, bem … - a mulher do moço da vendinha disse com um ligeiro_ blush_ no rosto. - Ele é muito jovem, se bem me lembro. E também muito alto. Cerca de um metro e oitenta, talvez. Tem o cabelo escuro e olhos bem escuros.

- O _demônio?_ Tem mais de seis metros de altura! E olhos brilhantes e escuros! E músculos tão sólidos e fortes quanto os postes que você pode ver logo ali!

- Estava escuro, senhorita, então eu não me lembro muito bem, mas acho que ele tinha o cabelo castanho ou preto. Não cheguei a ver os olhos dele. Mas ele era muito alto.

- E como é a voz dele? - O menino foi o único que o tinha ouvido falar, supostamente.

- Profunda, senhorita. Mas de bom coração. - O menino sorriu um pouco depois. - Ele foi muito gentil, senhorita. Espero que você não planeje macucá-lo.

.

.

* * *

E fechando o portão da sede Akatsuki atrás de si, depois de coletar todas essas informações, Sakura percebeu que ainda não tinha quase nada.

Pelo que tinha ouvido falar de dois dos três moradores, ele era em grande parte, inofensivo, quando não provocado. E tinha cabelos escuros e olhos escuros, que, aparentemente, reduzia-o a ... possívelvemente seis dos Akatsuki. E, bem, ela não tinha certeza de quem estava ou não morto ainda...

Lutando contra sua primeira inclinação de puxar uma kunai para sua própria defesa, apenas segurou um pouco mais firmemente a capa de chuva azul em torno de si mesma.

Ela não tinha ouvido falar de qualquer chuva nem do tempo nublado antes de entrar ali, e também não vira nenhuma aparição fantasmagórica nos andares superiores através das janelas empoeiradas, não ouviu nenhum grito desumano de um monstro qualquer, nem fantasmas irados da organização, nem membros de gangue rondando pelo pátio ou arredores.

E antes que pudesse sequer pensar em relembrar a _si mesma_ de que o suposto sobrevivente Akatsuki ainda não havia sido encontrado, ouviu o rangido do assoalho soar acima de si.

* * *

Seu primeiro instinto foi o de esquivar-se da trilha de poeira que caiu do andar de cima e então, Sakura correu silenciosamente através da sala, sua figura parecia apenas um borrão durante algo parecido com o tempo de um segundo ou menos, até que voltasse novamente à sua forma sólida e estática, inclinando-se levemente contra a parede oposta.

E pos-se a escutar por um tempo, ciente de que a parte de trás de seu casaco estava provavelmente suja agora. Facilmente poderia dizer que ninguém havia espanado ou limpo este lugar há anos.

Já havia se passado cinco ou seis anos desde a queda inevitável da Akatsuki ... então ... isso acarretara cinco ou seis anos de poeira e sujeira em sua roupa favorita?

_Que ótimo._

* * *

Os passos não continuaram, então ela aproximou-se da janela, automaticamente mascarando seu chakra. _"Você precisa de férias" _Tsunade lhe havia dito. _"Não tem necessidade de trabalhar essa semana. Basta tirar uma folga, faça isso. Apenas faça isso. Está me ouvindo?" _

Claro, não fora culpa _dela_ ter acabado encontrando_ toda _essa coisa inesperada.

Não havia praticamente nada para se fazer na Vila, então Sakura decidiu sair em um agradável passeio por lugares mais externos aos bosques. E encontrou uma trilha que parecia um pouco batida e desgastada e não muito utilizada.

E definitivamente notou o _porquê_ do caminho ser menos utilizado pelos viajantes.

Era uma sequencia de caminhos entrelaçados que desembocavam em infinitas direções, então Sakura finalmente teve a necessidade de memorizar o caminho certo pelo qual havia percorrido até agora. E durante todo esse tempo, praticamente não chegara a notar quão tarde havia ficado e quão cansada estava.

Então, recomeçou a trilhar seu caminho de volta ao vilarejo (algo do tipo trabalho de detetive, buscando traços e pistas o tempo inteiro). E, eventualmente, uma de suas pistas mais palpáveis a levaram a uma evidência fisica de algo: Uma base Akatsuki há anos desativada, no coração dos emaranhados de caminhos do vale, há muito abandonada e esquecida.

As armadilhas e selos já desativados, mas ainda assim não deixavam de lado essa atmosfera sombria e assustadora que rondava o local.

* * *

Fitou a escada ironicamente.

Talvez Tsunade estivesse certa. Ela estava aqui de férias, bem... mais ou menos, então não deveria tratá-las como tal? Ela só tinha uma kunai e uns poucos utensilios ninja consigo, de qualquer maneira, e só usaria _se_ cruzasse com um possivel membro Akatsuki restante...

Ah. Teria muita sorte se chegasse a cruzar o caminho de Itachi e Kisame, por exemplo.

* * *

Tomando folego silencioso e profundo, pos-se a subir as escadas, uma mão deslizando sobre o corrimão. Não conseguiria entrar inconspicua, mas tentaria o maximo possivel.

Quando finalmente atingiu o topo da escada, o andar de cima cumprimentou-a com uma camada ainda mais espessa de poeira e várias peças de mobiliário esfarrapados e quebrados, cobertos com teias de aranha ou um plastico eventual.

O local não era grande ou especial, mas do tipo prático... Havia algumas mesas e cadeiras, mas não muito mais que isso.

.

.

* * *

Um visitante.

Era um visitante—uma _garota,_ nada mais nada menos.

De cabelos róseos, com imensa força e agilidade e _inteligência_ e a capacidade de _esmagá-lo_ com apenas um movimento de seu dedo.

A mesma garota de cabeleira rosea e ninja médica, com perfeito controle de chakra, a mesma dos contos de Deidara, sobre como Sasori havia sido morto por uma garota e a baa-baa Chiyo e sua centena de bonecos—

Lembranças, lembranças, lembranças _dolorosas_ que nem mesmo eram suas.

_A_ morte de _Deidara._ A imensa explosão, o rapaz montado em cobras, cuja expressão era tão fria como o inverno mais rigoroso que já vira. _Uchiha, tinha os mesmo olhos de_ Madara, _Uchiha,_ o que Tobi não era, _Uchiha_. Como os olhos de Madara. O Sharingan.

* * *

Já à beira de um ataque de pânico e dolorosamente auto-consciente de uma de suas mais _proeminentes_ características físicas— graças a Madara— Tobi procurou desesperadamente por algo para cobrir-se. Ele tinha que falar com ela, é claro, porque não podia evitar um confronto na atual situação, mas ainda assim queria manter sua identidade em segredo, se possível.

E desejara muito, muito mesmo não ter quebrado sua máscara anos atrás.

Mas ela provavelmente o reconheceria, com máscara ou sem.

_Um alibi, Tobi! Arranje _um álibi! Quem é você? O que está fazendo aqui?

_Um vagabundo, senhorita. Apenas um pobre vagabundo sem lugar algum para ir. Seria demais pedir por um abrigo?_

* * *

Assim que viu a mão dela vir passar pelo corrimão, Tobi pegou um lençol sujo e envolveu-o em torno de sua cabeça como um capuz, o pano fora capaz de obscurecer seus olhos e rosto e feições.

Apoiou-se na parede oposta, mantendo o lençol firmemente com um nó sobre sua garganta.

A garota—_mulher_, porque ela era uma mulher— tinha por volta de seus vinte e poucos anos, assim como ele—aproximou-se cautelosamente e aparentemente desmascarou seu próprio chakra. E então ele a _sentiu_ e aquilo foi maravilhoso e terrível ao mesmo tempo, como se um sopro de ar puro e um balde de água gelada fossem despejados em seus pulmões. Não sentia o chakra de outra pessoa, _especialmente_ de outro shinobi praticamente em pé de igualdade consigo, há muito tempo. Anos, talvez.

* * *

- ... Quem é você? - perguntou. Rígida. Forte. _Dominadora._

Ele tinha esquecido seu nome.

Qual era seu _nome mesmo?_

Tremeu.

- Quem é você? - ela perguntou novamente, desta vez com mais força.

- Tobi, - respondeu, e guinchou um pouco da parede e imediatamente amaldiçoou a si mesmo. Ele nunca foi muito bom em situações de alta pressão.

Automaticamente notou a reviravolta de expressões pairando no rosto feminino: surpresa, confusão, _temor._

- Tobi da Akatsuki, - Soltou sob sua respiração, dando um passo para trás.

Ele balançou a cabeça levemente.

- Tobi ... o parceiro de D-deidara. Aquele com Sharingan.

Outro aceno de cabeça.

E Tobi realmente não esperava que logo em seguida ela fosse desmaiar ao chão.

.

.

* * *

Ele não sabia o que dera em si mesmo— talvez fossem suas tendencias inatas cavalheirescas, ou talvez fosse algo que Madara estivesse tramando—mas Tobi acabou pegando a moça no colo, pondo-a com cuidado em sua própria cama; na qual também sentara agora.

Remexia as mãos nervosamente, esfregando dedo contra dedo, abrindo e fechando os punhos a cada minuto. Ele esperou pacientemente, porque queria estar lá quando ela acordasse. Queria ter certeza de que ela não faria nada _imprevisivel_ também.

E ainda assim, ele não sabia... o _porquê_ disso.

Talvez só estivesse sozinho por muito tempo.

* * *

Eventualmente, a kunoichi se moveu, mas apenas para enrolar os cobertores mais firmes sobre os ombros. E Tobi tomou isso como um pedido silencioso por mais cobertores, então saiu do quarto para buscar outro.

Ela ainda dormia tranqüilamente quando ele voltou, então estendeu mais uma coberta sobre ela, tão delicadamente quanto podia.

E esperou por mais uma hora ou algo assim, e ainda assim ela parecia adormecida.

Ele não fez qualquer movimento para despertá-la, embora a influência de Madara certamente o tentasse a fazê-lo. Então, simplesmente se sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama, tentando ignorar a chuva lá fora, esperando que ela, ao menos, virasse o rosto em sua direção e assim pudesse ficar ali, somente fitando-lhe.

* * *

Ela não fez quaisquer movimentos e manteve sua expressão calma e pacífica; expressoes de calmaria que Tobi tanto ansiara por ver nos últimos cinco anos ou mais. Ela respirava calmamente, seu peito subia e descia e subia e descia numa dança rítmica que praticamente induzia Tobi a cantar para ela.

E ... assim o fez.

- Nana, nenem... - começou, surpreso com o quão sua voz falhava e quão baixo seu tom soara. - Do meu coração...

Ele esperou por qualquer evidência de que a moça fosse mexer-se ou acordar, e quando ela não deu quaisquer indícios de movimento, ele continuou. - Papai foi à roça e mamãe foi trabalhar...

Aquela era realmente a única música que conhecia.

Ele tinha uma memória tão ruim quando o assunto era sua infancia que ficou completamente surpreso ao lembrar d_isso._ Um de seus pais ou talvez uma babá ou um irmão costumava cantar-lhe para faze-lo adormecer ou amenizar sua dor quando estava doente.

E pensando sobre o assunto, ele _conseguia sim se_ lembrar de estar doente com muita frequência. - Papai foi à roça... - Alguém tinha mesmo lhe dito que ele não viveria por muito tempo. Ele era fraco. Não ha como escapar de uma tendência genética à doenças letais.

- … E mamãe foi trabalhar... - Uma das médicas lhe havia cantado essa canção de ninar uma noite, talvez quando a febre havia estado particularmente muito alta. E a partir de então, Tobi gravou a canção em sua mente. Os versos provavelmente não eram os mesmos, mas ainda assim...

- E mamãe foi... - Traços de memória lhe inundavam à mente nesse momento, e ele pôs a mão sobre a testa dela, tirando alguns fios róseos do caminho. Tirou uma, duas, tres vezes, e então pos-se a repetir o processo em um ritmo suave. - … foi trabalhar...

Seus dedos gradualmente deslizavam por cada fio de cabelo róseo, desfazendo alguns nós gentilmente quando eventualmente encontrou um ou dois. Ele deitou sua cabeça no travesseiro (o mesmo no qual ela repousava) e continuou a cantar, embora sua voz não passasse de um mero sussurro agora.

- Nana neném... - O leve acariciar evoluiu para um massagear, passeando seus dedos pelos fios com mais firmeza e o polegar deslizando casualmente em sua bochecha delicada. - .. Nana nenem—

- Tire as mãos de cima de mim. Agora.

Ele se afastou como se tivesse sido queimado pelas palavras dela.

* * *

Ela se sentou na cama, os cobertores caindo em torno de sua cintura, e imediatamente pos-se de pé.

Tobi se levantou da cadeira e acabou derrubando-a, lançando duas mãos de forma defensiva no ar. - Sinto muito! Tobi sente muito!

Uma ponta de realização apareceu em sua face, logo substituida por uma careta. - N_unca_ mais toque em mim.

Ele engoliu em seco e sussurrou numa voz suave. - Sinto muito...

* * *

Ambos encararam-se por alguns minutos e ele percebeu que ela estava respirando pesadamente. Ela estava assustada, algo lhe dizia isso. E muito, _muito_ assustada, então agora sim era hora de tirar proveito disso.

Ele era solitário. Certo?

Madara residia dentro de si. Certo?

E Madara era excelente em genjutsu. _Certo?_

Sim.

* * *

- Gostaria de passar a noite aqui? - Ofereceu, afastando-se e gesticulando em direção à cama.

- Claro que não!

Ele fez uma careta. Já deveria ter esperado por isso. - Eu não vou te machucar. Está escuro lá fora. E chovendo.

Ele não queria colocá-la sob genjutsu, embora suas pálpebras de repente ficassem pesadas e as pontas dos dedos fervilhassem com chakra somente ao pensamento de faze-lo ( pensamento este de Madara). Genjutsu causaria-lhe inconsciencia ou a congelaria no lugar completamente, e ele não queria isso. Que uso teria um corpo praticamente inerte, afinal?

Seria bom para algumas coisas explícitas, coisas tais nas quais Tobi realmente não queria nem _pensar ou nomear._

* * *

Então, optou pela melhor opção: blefar.

- Há um selo em torno do Composto.

- Que tipo de selo? - Retrucou a kunoichi, quase que num _rosnando._

Ele não tremeu desta vez. - Que permite que os intrusos entrem, mas não saiam.

- E quanto a você? Como _você consegue_ sair?

- Eu não sou um intruso, - respondeu calmamente. - O selo reconhece o chakra de Tobi.

E Sakura virou-se visivelmente fumegando. - E como isso serve de _alguma coisa?_

- Serve para dimunuir as suspeitas. - respondeu, pondo a cadeira de pé novamente e sentando-se na mesma - por ser completamente indefeso, exceto pelas armadilhas desativadas que o rodeiam. Porque se ainda assim todo emaranhado de caminho virem a falhar, então, ao menos, quem entra não pode sair e contar a ninguém sobre essa localização.

Viu-a cerrar e descerrar os punhos.

- Desative.

- Eu não posso.

- Por que não?

- Eu não sei como.

Sua mandíbula pressionou-se antes de soltar um grito exasperado e totalmente frustrado. E pos-se a caminhar de um lado para o outro. - _Droga!_

- Sinto muito.

- O caramba que sente! - Gritou, sacudindo os ombros. - Então me mostre! - E girou de volta para ele. - Mostre onde o selo começa!

* * *

Ele engoliu em seco.

_Genjutsu,_ algo doce e animado sussurrou dentro de si. Genjutsu era a única maneira agora. Apenas por um momento. Só para fazê-la pensar que estava tocando uma parede de chuva ácida.

Genjutsu era a última opção.

Era Genjutsu ou a solidão novamente, o que Tobi iria escolher?

Ele levantou-se obedientemente e ofereceu-lhe a mão, que ela protamente se recusara a pegar.

Ele balançou a cabeça e caminhou para fora da porta e ela o seguiu. No final do corredor, descendo as escadas, caminhando através da sala em direção à porta da frente, onde a chuva caia em pingos pesados.

Ela o fitou, incrédula, e depois estendeu a mão.

- Não! - disse Tobi. - Ela vai queimar você. - E tentou seu melhor em faze-la olhar-lhe nos olhos. O Sharingan começou a girar, a essência de Madara encheu-lhe as pontas dos dedos, e aquilo foi quase que _excitante,_ essa perda total de controle sobre si.

* * *

Ela fez exatamente como ele esperava, voltando seu olhar inerte para ele.

E então congelou completamente.

Madara manteve a ilusão em curso por tanto tempo quanto achasse necessário.

Eles— ele e Tobi— observavam Sakura sucumbir ao genjutsu, observaram sua carranca crescer e sua mão queimar sob o toque da chuva pela fresta da porta.

Sakura retirou a mão rapidamente, soltando um suspiro triste, segurando a palma da mão queimada contra o peito.

Madara parou o genjustu suavemente.

E Sakura caiu de joelhos ao chão.

.

.

* * *

E no caminho para o quarto no andar de cima, Tobi infelizmente queimou a parte superior da mão de uma Sakura inconsciente com a chama de uma vela, desculpando-se imediatamente em seguida, com uma voz rouca e, após isso, tudo ficou em total e pleno silêncio.

* * *

**. **

**.  
**

**Continua**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_N/T:_**

_Cara, não é por nada não, mas de boooa, essa fanfic T/M/S é a melhor fic que já li para o trio._

_E olha que já li algumas (muitas) coisas.  
_

_No fim, acaba se caindo na mesma estrutura do ooc e aí, sabe como é né, "perde-se" muito de cada personagem...  
_

_Aí, quando eu conheci a fallacy (e seus escritos), cara, foi o céu. Porque a forma como a moça traça a personalidade de cada um deles (tensa e "kishimotesca") é incrível!  
_

_Eu adoro.  
_

_..  
_

_Quem quiser ler é sempre bem vindo.  
_

_Mas por favor, não esperem por algo super fluffy ou coisas do tipo. A fic tem seus "q" de "flufês" mas na maior parte do tempo é **tensa.** (Graças às "aparições" de Madara "dentro" de Tobi. Essas "aparições" tornam as cenas tensas, sombrias e de puro instinto—carnal *apanhaaa*)._

_Também há certos traços de angst. E drama. _

_E (evidentes) limes e lemons. *apanha mais uma vez*  
_

_..  
_

_Flores, eu estou com esses** dois** trabalhos quase prontos.  
_

_Devo definir datas de postagens em breve, ok.  
_

_Mas deve sair não tão tardiamente, afinal a média é de 4 shots pra ambas, né ;D  
_

_.  
_

_Bom, galera, pra quem me enviou pms e reviews recentes para **Em Nove Dias** (querendo me esganar hehe), digo: _

_Flores, estou postando **ou** amanhã **ou** sexta **ou** domingo. (Demorei pq.. bom, as coisas não sairam como imaginei aí sabe como é né..)  
_

_Mas **dessa semana** não passa, ok. *não me batam* hehe  
_

_...  
_

_Bom, meninas, vou indo,  
_

_bjitos  
_

_Hime.  
_


	2. II

_MadaSakuTobiSaku em** três ou quatro shots.  
**_

_**Classificação etária geral: M **_

_Romance/Drama/outros_

_**Fandom:** Naruto_

_**Shipper**: Tobi**&**Saku**&**Mada_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.  
_

_**Autora****:** Korinara  
_

_**Do Original de mesmo título**  
_

_**Sinopse:** Uma série de rumores sobre um sobrevivente da antiga organização criminosa Akatsuki guiam Haruno Sakura até certo local. Uma chuva ácida e um poder invisível, agora, a impede de partir. E o "monstro" reaparece... **  
**_

_**Dedicatória:** Nah, pra Belita, obviously! Ela é uma flor, me ajuda a betar uma tonelada de material e ainda compreende esse "fogo intenso" por busca de personas pra "shippar" com a nossa heroína favorita Saku-chan =D_

* * *

**__****N/T:** _Essa fic foi escrita em** 2007**. Todas as infos que a autora pode recolher do manga/anime são referentes a esse período._

_**3N/T**: Eu precisei adaptar (bastante) essa fanfic. Relembro que minhas traduções são sempre **livres**.  
_

_**4N/T:** Ah gente, olha só que coisa mais fofa, a leitora *lindona* Jan está me ajudando a betar a versão em língua portuguesa da fanfic Skin&Bones. Gatinha, muito obrigada por isso, flor =DD  
_

_**5N/T:** Lembrem-se que: Tobi/Madara(whatever) vivera sozinho, **isolado** durante **anos** nesse antigo "covil" da Akatsuki. Essa é uma das características mais preponderantes para o 'desenrolar' da fanfic. O fato dele sentir-se só durante tanto tempo e de finalmente ter encontrado uma companhia—feminina—faz TODA a diferença para explicar tanto as ações dele, quanto as de Madara e também as de Sakura. A questão do** isolamento** é muito forte e significativa para o "entendimento" e "convencimento" de que o enredo poderia ter eventualmente acontecido num cenário hipotético, ok.  
_

* * *

_Para Bela  
_

_Betada por Pimentinha_**  
**

**Skin & Bones**

_Pele e Ossos**  
**_

Parte II

* * *

Ela dormiu por mais de sete horas e apenas podia ter uma vaga ideia de tal a julgar pelo que pode vislumbrar pela janela do quarto.

Tobi estava sentado na cadeira ao seu lado, esperando pacientemente, com as mãos apoiadas sobre o colo e os olhos treinados pousados completamente sobre ela. Aquilo teria sido assustador, claro, se ele não estivesse prestes a cair no sono.

Bem, na verdade, _era_ assustador. Porém, mais no sentido de sua vida estar em perigo do que algo do tipo filme de terror arrepiante.

E isso não queria dizer que Tobi era particularmente ameaçador. Agora, iluminado por um ou dois feches de luz, ela realmente podia ver alguns traços de seu rosto. Lábios relaxados, assim como suas pálpebras, o cabelo castanho escuro que cobria a maior parte de sua testa, estendendo-se sobre as pontas das orelhas, e cílios longos e grossos. Tudo isso somava um semblante nada esperado de um último membro sobrevivente da Akatsuki.

Bom, a julgar pelas expressões de Sasori, Itachi e de Deidara... Sakura aprendeu a não ficar mais chocada com esse tipo de coisa.

* * *

Movimentou-se um pouco, puxando o cobertor bem apertado em torno si e nesse instante, viu os olhos masculinos abrirem e pairar exatamente na altura de seu rosto.

Largos, de um vermelho escuro e com aqueles círculos em forma de cata-vento pairando na superfície, como se mostrando ser um constante desafio a qualquer um que lhe fitasse. Olhos de Sharingan que a lembrava bastante de um cabelo mais longo, mais escuro e de alguém que sempre, sempre persistia em afasta-la.

Ele a fitou, aparentemente esperando por ela dizer alguma coisa.

E tudo o que conseguira pensar em dizer foi. — Você vai ficar cego desse jeito.

Ele piscou uma vez, abriu levemente a boca e depois sorriu soltando um leve "huff". — O Sharingan? Oh, sim.

* * *

Sentindo que não havia praticamente nenhuma ameaça proveniente desse homem, Sakura sentou-se lentamente, fitando os arredores. O quarto era grande, mas vazio e frio. Era quase como se não houvesse aquecimento central aqui.

Apesar de tudo, era bem iluminado, e algumas peças do mobiliário jaziam dispersas. Em um canto do quarto havia uma penteadeira que parecia não ser usada há anos e no outro havia uma estante empoeirada e vazia. Havia também alguns vasos meio que quebrados e cheios de longos rolos de papel amarelado e corroído.

Parecia o covil de um vampiro dos tempos modernos, o que era terrivelmente clichê, mas também muito apropriado para o homem sentado à sua frente.

* * *

E falando nele, o homem levantou-se, torcendo as extremidades do tecido de sua camisa em punhos bem cerrados. — Senhorita? Tobi está tão arrependido. E-Eu tentei avisá-la sobre a chuva, mas você...

Sakura então fitou a própria mão, a mesma mão queimada na parte superior.

E sem precisar pensar duas vezes em que_ tipo _de queimadura _era_ (e se _realmente _havia sido feita por algum tipo de ácido), Sakura se pôs a curar a si mesma, deixando que uma luz esverdeada fluísse rapidamente pela ferida.

Tobi a fitou em curiosidade. Quando ela se afastou, ele engoliu em seco e apertou o tecido da camisa novamente nos punhos cerrados.

— Tobi, - Sakura disse, pontuando cada uma das duas sílabas.

Ele encontrou o olhar feminino, embora um tanto hesitante.

E ela não tinha muito mais o que dizer.

Então, o homem viu-se na hora de dizer algo. — Quero ajudá-la, senhorita. Eu quero, mas não posso.

Ela balançou a cabeça e desviou o olhar. — Eu entendo. Acho que foi minha culpa por xeretar por essas bandas, de qualquer maneira.

E então, de repente, lá estava ele ajoelhado ao seu lado, pegando a mão feminina – antes queimada – nas suas. — Não, não, não! Não é sua culpa, a culpa é do Tobi. É _tudo_ culpa do Tobi.

Ela o fitou, mas não fez qualquer movimento na intenção de se afastar. — Como isso é culpa do Tobi? - perguntou cautelosa, desconfiada.

Ele balançou a cabeça e pressionou a testa contra a parte superior da mão feminina. — Eu não sei. Só sei que simplesmente _é culpa do Tobi._

E o olhar feminino quase amoleceu. _Quase._

— Tobi vai te deixar partir em breve. – murmurou contra a superfície da mão feminina. — Tobi vai dar um jeito.

Ela puxou a mão e escondeu-a debaixo dos cobertores.

O shinobi forçou-se a ficar de pé, pairando sobre ela como um fantasma.

Ele estava pálido como um fantasma e os círculos escuros sob seus olhos conferia-lhe uma expressão mal-humorada e doentia.

— Qual é o seu nome, senhorita? - perguntou, dando alguns passos para trás para permitir que ela levantasse de _sua_ cama.

— Sakura. - respondeu, ajeitando as roupas amarrotadas que havia, de alguma forma, 'rodopiado' em volta do próprio corpo durante o sono. — Haruno Sakura.

Ele se inclinou como que num cumprimento. — Meu nome é Tobi.

— Eu sei. Você me disse. _Diversas vezes._

Ele balançou a cabeça e olhou ao redor do cômodo, ansioso sobre alguma coisa. Estava tão nervoso como um pequeno passarinho. — Gostaria de beber um pouco de chá? Ou água?

— Água seria bom, - admitiu a kunoichi, levantando-se e olhando em volta do quarto. — Seria muito, muito bom.

* * *

Se realmente quisesse, Tobi poderia provavelmente admitir que uma parte, uma pequena parte egoísta – uma parte que não estava de forma alguma associada com Madara –, desejava que Sakura ficasse ali para sempre.

Só levara algumas semanas para a kunoichi se a_daptar_ à sua nova situação, apenas algumas semanas, apenas algumas semanas para adaptar-se ao ritmo de sua "toca".

Ela fazia faxina para se mantiver ocupada. Para manter sua mente sã e longe do tédio, talvez.

Cozinhava também, sempre que podia. Tobi tentou o máximo possível roubar ingredientes para ela, mas às vezes sua consciência pesava tanto quanto um saco de tijolos, e às vezes os moradores apenas se mantinham vigilantes demais durante a noite para que ele pudesse conseguir afanar algo. Mas alguns moradores, já familiarizados com a rotina daquele estranho, simplesmente empacotavam um pouco de ramen ou um ou dois vegetais e os deixava à mostra, apenas ao alcance do visitante noturno que vinha uma vez ou outra à cidade em busca de alimentos.

E talvez por isso, se Tobi _realmente,_ realmente quisesse, ele provavelmente poderia admitir que, embora uma grande parte de suas ações dependesse fortemente de Madara, outra parte – bastante significativa – também possuía vontade própria.

Ela dormia no quarto que tinha sido seu, dominando seus cobertores e lençóis, sua essência rapidamente dominando todo o quarto com... bem… com _tudo dela._ Seu cheiro, que fora se transformando em algo mais natural ao longo do tempo devido a ausência de produtos de beleza, seus pequenos toques, que foi lentamente dando ao quarto um ar um pouco mais brilhante e com sua aura. Ele se sentia à vontade e, possivelmente, um pouco _entorpecido_,sempre que adentrava naquele local.

Bem, em realidade, Tobi estava sendo _muito_ egoísta. Mas não estava prejudicando ninguém por simplesmente rastejar-se até seu antigo quarto toda a noite para apenas _observá-la _da porta. Ele nunca a tocava ou tinha quaisquer planos de molestá-la durante o sono ou nada do tipo; essas suas pequenas "escapulidas noturnas" eram perfeitamente e somente para o bem. Enquanto ela não descobrisse, é claro.

...Bem...

Isso era o que ele gostava de dizer a si mesmo, de qualquer maneira.

Às vezes, quando adentrava pela porta, sentia suas entranhas contorcer-se e seus pés lhe passavam a mensagem oculta para caminhar em direção a ela. Uma mensagem enviada por _Madara,_ precisamente. Dizia-lhe, sem quaisquer palavras ou força, que _queria_ que ele _chegasse_ a Haruno Sakura.

E ele nunca poderia negar que também o queria.

Então, vinha noite após noite, semana após semana, a cada dia aproximava-se um centímetro a mais, sua presença se tornava cada vez mais próxima. Até que finalmente, certo dia, viu-se extremamente próximo à cama da moça, seus joelhos praticamente tocando a lateral do colchão, sendo agora capaz de discernir o delinear do rosto feminino e ombros sob qualquer feche de luz provindo da lua imponente no céu. E sentiu-se assustado, com certeza, mas garantiu a si mesmo que o culpado disso era apenas Madara. Este estava trazendo à tona o pior de si. Ele _sempre_ teve tendências obsessivas. E por que não teria? Tobi perdeu a memória uma vez; o que faria se o perdesse novamente? Simplesmente não achava que seria capaz de sobreviver se tivesse outro "episódio de amnésia".

Havia certas coisas, é claro, que ficaria muito feliz se esquecesse completamente, como a morte de Deidara, por exemplo. Como a queda da Akatsuki. Como naquele dia, quando deixou seus companheiros para trás, para morrer algum dia – sabe-se lá quando ou se o conseguiria.

E, evidentemente, havia coisas que nunca gostaria de esquecer. A experiência certamente o tinha tornado mais _esperto,_ e também havia... Sakura...

Sakura... estava _ali._ E, no fim, isso era tudo o que realmente importava.

Então, ele pressionou uma mão, gelada e emagrecida, sobre a bochecha esquerda da kunoichi, o dedo indicador arrastando-se pela superfície da pele da mandíbula feminina e, o toque de pele contra pele, queimou-lhe mais que o próprio inferno encarnado.

Ela esperou, por um longo tempo, que alguma equipe de busca viesse atrás de si, mas "encontrá-la" era algo simplesmente impossível de acontecer. Ela poderia muito bem ter desaparecido da face da Terra. Tobi só era visto quando _queria_ ser visto, e se quisesse ser evasivo, então você poderia ter plena certeza de que ele imediatamente se tornaria invisível como a sombra de um fantasma.

O polegar substituiu o dedo indicador e ele se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado dela.

Havia sim pessoas que procuravam por ela. Dezenas deles, de fato, e disso ele tinha certeza, pois viu por si mesmo. Equipes de busca, de shinobis sujos e cansados de seus esforços contínuos. Todavia ele fez questão de mantê-la o mais longe possível do portão principal durante toda primeira semana, porque depois disso, os grupos de busca lentamente foram diminuindo e diminuindo, até que passaram a ser somente dois.

Naruto e o companheiro de equipe, obviamente. Tobi pode ter sido ingênuo às vezes, mas não era _completamente_ estúpido.

Sakura fora considerada apenas mais um shinobi caído durante o cumprimento do dever. Era assim que as coisas eram e isso acontecia o tempo todo, e no final das contas, com ela também não ocorrera diferente. Naruto iria desistir no final do mês, no máximo, e Tobi finalmente a teria somente para si.

Isso era certo, ela seria _sua._ Seus cabelos róseos, seus olhos verdes, os lábios rosados, a ponta de seus finos dedos, _tudo._ Ele nunca mais ficaria sozinho novamente e iria se casar com ela um dia desses. Na verdade, eles nem sequer _tinham_ que se casar. Poderiam apenas ficar juntos até o fim de seus dias, formando, eventualmente, uma família com muitos filhos, e nomeando-os com nomes de figuras históricas e personalidades importantes; eles herdariam seu cabelo escuro e olhos de Sharingan. E o clã Uchiha seria...

E então, Tobi afastou a mão dela como se o toque o tivesse queimado.

Madara. Aquilo era Madara falando.

Tobi ainda era inocente nisso tudo.

Ele cerrou os punhos, mordendo com força o lábio inferior, e se levantou para finalmente sair do quarto.

Tobi ainda era um bom menino.

_OOO_

Ela teria sido uma tola se não o tivesse notado.

Sakura sentiu-se quase que insultada por ele realmente pensar que ela não estava ciente de suas _aparições noturnas _em seu quarto, fitando-a da porta e, em seguida, tocando-a _fisicamente,_ mas disse a si mesma para ficar de boca fechada. Afinal, Tobi era inofensivo, realmente era. E Sakura chegou a essa conclusão há algum tempo. Ele poderia lhe estar tocando a face e sua mão, mas nunca de um jeito sujo ou vil.

No entanto... foi quando aqueles toques começaram a ficar um pouco mais insistentes, pousando um dedo em sua clavícula e arrastando-o até o vale entre seus seios, passeando os polegares numa carícia delicada sobre seus lábios que, ocasionalmente, ela poderia _jurar_ que sentira a pele do rosto comichar, por causa do toque da ponta dos cabelos masculinos contra a ponta de seu nariz; e foi então que começou a ficar nervosa. Não de um tipo ruim de nervosismo, estava mais para um nervosismo _ansioso_, que te faz tremer em antecipação.

Ela estava esperando pelo_ beijo _durante este tempo todo. Que, aparentemente, não aconteceria tão cedo.

Dez minutos e trinta e quatro segundos depois que ele entrou em seu quarto, Sakura já estava tremendo, e aquilo não tinha absolutamente _nada _a ver com a temperatura ambiente.

Ele seguiu com seu _ritual costumeiro _de puxar uma cadeira, quase que sem fazer qualquer barulho, sentando-se e, eventualmente, pressionou uma mão na curva do pescoço feminino, entre o lóbulo da orelha e a parte lateral da mandíbula. Mas desta vez, a caricia foi um pouco diferente, porque ele se inclinou, e sua figura pairou sobre ela de maneira particularmente tímida.

E, então, suas mãos se moveram dos lábios femininos e rosto para os pulsos dela, prendendo-os acima de sua cabeça. E um peso se instalou sobre seus quadris e a boca masculina, finalmente, conectou-se com a feminina, pressionando-lhe os lábios contra os dela – lábios quentes, macios e finos – apenas pairando numa caricia delicada e hesitante, quase como se tivesse estado à espera deste momento durante toda a sua vida. E talvez, Sakura especulou, ele realmente o tivesse.

E depois de alguns segundos, ela o correspondeu, talvez para sua surpresa, talvez não, tocando-lhe o lábio inferior com a ponta da língua. E então ele a tomou para si e o beijo tornou-se um pouco mais intenso, um pouco mais quente, um pouco mais insistente, como se ele nunca mais quisesse deixa-la sair dali.

E apesar de sentir-se muito culpada, ela adorou. Estava começando a sentir-se mais satisfeita nesse lugar, com esse homem – uma vez, no passado, um estranho e inimigo e da _Akatsuki. _Pelo amor de Deus, o que foi que aconteceu com sua antiga vida? Porque... _Deus,_ isto simplesmente era tão emocionante e satisfatório que ela não queria que acabasse nunca.

As mãos masculinas, frias nas pontas dos dedos, mas quentes nas palmas, deslizaram de seus pulsos até o pescoço e depois deslizaram ao sutiã, onde começou a deslizar as alças da peça pelos ombros da moça.

Ela se mexeu e ele ficou tenso. E quando Sakura ergueu os quadris para cima, apenas ligeiramente, de forma experimental, sentiu a boca masculina abrir-se em um suspiro ou um grito silencioso contra a sua própria boca.

Sakura levantou os quadris novamente, girando-o em um movimento circular, decididamente sexual e muito inadequado, provocando-lhe um grunhido gutural do fundo da garganta masculina e um volume alucinante crescer sob o tecido áspero da calça. E isso a chocou tanto que ela teve de respirar profundamente, deleitando-se na experiência de puramente _conhecer _um ao outro.

Mas então, de repente, ele se afastou abruptamente, tentando sufocar um gemido e caindo ao chão no processo; imediatamente deixou escapar num sussurro um pedido de desculpas rápido e fugiu porta afora.

Ela pensou em correr atrás dele, mas o cansaço repentino de uma mente extremamente pensativa ganhou a batalha, e ela caiu no sono novamente.

_OOO_

O café da manhã no dia seguinte foi um desastre completo. Um desastre interior, na verdade.

Então, a coisa mais importante sobre Madara, ou melhor, sobre o _espírito_ de _Madara,_ era que ele agia de forma passiva. Se quisesse que Tobi fizesse algo, então simplesmente o deixava saber sutilmente sobre tal ou até mesmo lhe dava um empurrãozinho na direção certa. Ele nunca havia feito nada para contrariar efetivamente a vontade de Tobi e também nunca tentou ultrapassa-lo completamente. E foi exatamente por isso que Tobi havia permitido a Madara ter livre acesso sobre seu corpo e mente.

Mas Madara estava o desafiando a quebrar aquela espessa camada de confiança que haviam construído por tanto tempo, desgastando sua fundação com cada inclinação ou impulso não tão sutil, cutucando a mente de Tobi. "_Toque-a"_ disse-lhe, fazendo com que os músculos nos dedos de Tobi apertassem em torno dos hashis. "_Tome-a. Agora._ _Você precisa dela. Precisamos dela"._

Mas nunca mencionando a parte do "**eu** preciso dela", Tobi percebeu. Nunca mencionando o "Eu". Era sempre o "você" ou "nós", e ele suspeitou de que isso tivesse algo a ver com seu orgulho demasiado. A arrogância de Madara não conhecia limites e Tobi já estava começando a ficar assustado com isso.

E isso foi apenas durante o café da manhã, onde se sentaram em lados opostos da mesa e comeram o ramen em silêncio. No resto do dia as coisas só pioraram.

Sakura pedira para treinar com ele. Dizendo que estava ficando enferrujada e que precisava espairecer. Então, ele a conduziu cauteloso ao pátio, onde a viu praticar alguns exercícios posturais e realizar técnicas de taijustu ou até mesmo um pequeno exercício de controle de chakra.

Ele estava satisfeito – assim como Madara – em apenas assisti-la, admirando a forma feminina treinar ao longe e sentir-se, sem motivo algum, extremamente orgulhoso por tal.

— Tobi! - Sakura o chamou ofegante e em seguida, descansando as mãos nos joelhos. — Venha treinar comigo!

"_Faça isso",_ Madara insistiu. "_Vá._ _Ela te quer._ _Dê a ela o que quer e assim você vai conseguir tudo o que deseja"._

E assim ele o fez. E esse foi o maior erro de sua vida.

Porque no meio da sessão de treinamento, encontrou-se tocando-a no mais inadequado dos lugares, passeando seus dedos levemente como se aquilo não tivesse passado de um acidente, vislumbrando locais proibidos quando em alguns momentos, a camisa vermelha esvoaçava, e sentindo-se extremamente inclinado a tocá-la mais e mais; colocou as mãos nos quadris femininos, num local um pouco abaixo de suas costelas, e talvez poderia simplesmente empurrá-la ao chão e... – _Sim,_ Madara o instigou.

"Puxe a saia dela, empurre a calcinha para o lado, sinta o gosto dela e deslize sua língua dentro..."

_Sim._

"... Dela..."

_Tobi._

"E apenas..."

_Tobi!_

"... Mas ela iria..."

— Tobi!

Aquelas exclamações não tinham vindo de Madara, na verdade, mas sim de _Sakura,_ que lutava para escapar do forte enlace masculino – em que Tobi a prendera pelos punhos sobre sua cabeça. Ele estava ofegante, respirando com muita dificuldade, suas pálpebras pesadas e pensamentos pairando preguiçosamente em sua mente.

E então finalmente percebeu – com medo, ansiedade e _raiva – _que Madara havia assumido o controle de seu corpo por um momento. Não tinha sido um momento muito longo, talvez apenas alguns segundos, na melhor das hipóteses, mas aquilo bastou para que a única amiga que conseguira ter – em muito, muito tempo – fugir de si.

Assim como todos os outros.

Então, ele se afastou como se ela fosse algum tipo de veneno letal e caminhou rapidamente para dentro de casa. Ouviu a voz feminina chamar por ele, mas não parou e simplesmente bateu a porta atrás de si, indo diretamente em direção a seu quarto. O quarto que Sakura agora estava usando.

Uma vez lá, pusera um selo na porta e caiu sobre a cama, afundando o nariz nos lençóis e travesseiros. Sentiu-se sujo e vil, mas ele precisava disso e isso não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com Madara. A_ presença dele _havia recuado como as nuvens de uma tempestade, afundando-se em seu subconsciente.

Ele não havia tirado as próprias calças completamente, mas abriu-a e deslizou o zíper para baixo o tecido, a uma altura um pouco abaixo dos quadris. Essa sensação de estar sujo não o deixava, mas ainda assim, pôs tocar a si mesmo de qualquer maneira, completamente ciente de que os passos de Sakura aproximavam-se da porta. E então, quando ela parou do lado de fora da porta e bateu tranquilamente, ele se tocou novamente e quando a batida foi substituída pela suave voz suave feminina, chamando-lhe num _"Tobi, você está bem?", e_le arqueou para o lado e fechou os olhos bem apertados, o cheiro da pele e dos cabelos femininos estava por toda a parte, tudo ao redor cheirava a ela, tão suave, quente e doce.

E por um segundo, apenas um segundo, apenas um mero segundo, ele não sentiu nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo, porque neste mero segundo houve uma_ liberaçã_o imensa, ao mesmo tempo em que gemeu um palavrão particularmente vulgar.

Ele a ouviu, a sentiu, enquanto ela tentava desfazer o selo da porta. Era um selo simples, o que certamente não lhe daria muito tempo.

Ainda respirando com dificuldade, com o coração batendo forte contra o próprio tórax, ele colocou as calças às pressas e ficou de pé, tirando rapidamente os lençóis da cama, juntando-os em uma bola compacta em baixo do braço.

Sakura estava praticamente na ultima parte do enigma do selo e ele estava em pânico_._

E, em uma tentativa desesperada, arrebentou a janela e jogou os lençóis do lado de fora, no mesmo local onde agora jazia a ilusão da "chuva ácida" onde Sakura não possuía qualquer acesso.

Ela finalmente conseguiu desfazer o selo, adentrando no quarto em seguida. Assim que abrira a porta, seus olhos vislumbram a janela quebrada, a cama totalmente sem lençóis e a respiração ofegante de um Tobi completamente exausto.

E então, Sakura caminhou lentamente para fora, fechando a porta atrás de si.

* * *

.

.

**Continua**

_A parte III será postada em cerca de 15/20 dias. _

_(depende de como forem estar os próximos dias quanto a trabalho e faculdade... ):_

.

.

* * *

**N/T:**

_Ok pessoas, digam pra Hime, o que acharam?  
_

_Hmmm lembrem-se que as "aparições" de Madara vão dar à fic todo esse teor M-rated *apanha*  
_

_O que estão achando das "intenções" de Tobi heinnn? Tipo, muito fácil dizer pra si mesmo que não tem nada a ver com isso, ne. Muito fácil culpar o Madara por tudo... Hmmmmm será que isso dura muito, hein?_

_Ai ai  
_

_...  
_

_Bem, flores, eu fiz um POLL lá em Veneer pra saber quais "shippers diferentes" vocẽs gostariam de ler.  
_

_E, pelo visto, a Akatsuki parece povoar o kokuro das senhoritas ne =D  
_

_Hmmm tivemos outras indicações também, as quais pretendo trazer pra gente (um pouquinho mais pro futuro, ok).  
_

_Mas, logo logo estarei postando algumas fics dos "Aka-boys" com a Sakura ;D  
_

_Sim, praticamente todas M-rated *APANHA*  
_

_E muito legais.  
_

_(Já estou em etapa de "negociações" com duas autoras muitooooooooo boas. Então, muito em breve teremos um algo bem legal aqui online ;)  
_

_..  
_

_Bom, meninas, é isso aí.  
_

_Nos vemos em breve.  
_

_Bjitos de monte,  
_

_Hime._**  
**


	3. III

_MadaSakuTobiSaku em** quatro shots.  
**_

_**Classificação etária geral: M **_

_Romance/Drama/Angst_

_**Fandom:** Naruto_

_**Shipper**: Tobi**&**Saku**&**Mada_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.  
_

_**Autora****:** Korinara  
_

_**Do Original de mesmo título**  
_

_**Sinopse:** Uma série de rumores sobre um sobrevivente da antiga organização criminosa Akatsuki guiam Haruno Sakura até certo local. Uma chuva ácida e um poder invisível, agora, a impede de partir. E o "monstro" reaparece... **  
**_

_**Dedicatória:** Pra Bela =)  
_

* * *

**__****N/T:** _Essa fic foi escrita em** 2007**. Todas as infos que a autora pode recolher do manga/anime são referentes a esse período._

_**3N/T**: Eu precisei adaptar (bastante) essa fanfic. Relembro que minhas traduções são sempre **livres**.  
_

_**4N/T:** Ah gente, olha só que coisa mais fofa, a leitora *lindona* Jan está me ajudando a betar a versão em língua portuguesa da fanfic Skin&Bones. Gatinha, muito obrigada por isso, flor =DD  
_

_**5N/T:** Lembrem-se que: Tobi/Madara aqui, nessa fanfic, compartilham o mesmo "Ser". Essa coisa de Tobi ser Obito **não** ocorre em Skin & Bones._

_**6N/T:** Tobi/Madara vivera sozinho, **isolado** durante **anos** nesse antigo "covil" da Akatsuki. Essa é uma das características mais preponderantes para o 'desenrolar' da fanfic. O fato dele sentir-se só durante tanto tempo e de finalmente ter encontrado uma companhia—feminina—faz TODA a diferença para explicar tanto as ações dele, quanto as de Madara e também as de Sakura. A questão do** isolamento** é muito forte e significativa para o "entendimento" e "convencimento" de que o enredo poderia ter eventualmente acontecido num cenário hipotético, ok._

* * *

**_Anteriormente..._**

_E, então, suas mãos se moveram dos lábios femininos e rosto para os pulsos dela, prendendo-os acima de sua cabeça. E um peso se instalou sobre seus quadris e a boca masculina, finalmente, conectou-se com a feminina, pressionando-lhe os lábios contra os dela – lábios quentes, macios e finos – apenas pairando numa caricia delicada e hesitante, quase como se tivesse estado à espera deste momento durante toda a sua vida. E talvez, Sakura especulou, ele realmente o tivesse._

_E depois de alguns segundos, ela o correspondeu, talvez para sua surpresa, talvez não, tocando-lhe o lábio inferior com a ponta da língua. E então ele a tomou para si e o beijo tornou-se um pouco mais intenso, um pouco mais quente, um pouco mais insistente, como se ele nunca mais quisesse deixa-la sair dali._

_E apesar de sentir-se muito culpada, ela adorou. Estava começando a sentir-se mais satisfeita nesse lugar, com esse homem – uma vez, no passado, um estranho e inimigo e da Akatsuki. Pelo amor de Deus, o que foi que aconteceu com sua antiga vida? Porque... Deus, isto simplesmente era tão emocionante e satisfatório que ela não queria que acabasse nunca._

_..._

_"Toque-a" disse-lhe, fazendo com que os músculos nos dedos de Tobi apertassem em torno dos hashis. "Tome-a. Agora. Você precisa dela. Precisamos dela"._

_..._

_E então finalmente percebeu – com medo, ansiedade e raiva – que Madara havia assumido o controle de seu corpo por um momento. Não tinha sido um momento muito longo, talvez apenas alguns segundos, na melhor das hipóteses, mas aquilo bastou para que a única amiga que conseguira ter – em muito, muito tempo – fugir de si._

_Assim como todos os outros._

_.._

_E por um segundo, apenas um segundo, apenas um mero segundo, ele não sentiu nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo, porque neste mero segundo houve uma liberação imensa, ao mesmo tempo em que gemeu um palavrão particularmente vulgar._

_Ele a ouviu, a sentiu, enquanto ela tentava desfazer o selo da porta. Era um selo simples, o que certamente não lhe daria muito tempo._

_Ainda respirando com dificuldade, com o coração batendo forte contra o próprio tórax, ele colocou as calças às pressas e ficou de pé, tirando rapidamente os lençóis da cama, juntando-os em uma bola compacta em baixo do braço._

_Sakura estava praticamente na ultima parte do enigma do selo e ele estava em pânico._

_..._

_Ela finalmente conseguiu desfazer o selo, adentrando no quarto em seguida. Assim que abrira a porta, seus olhos vislumbram a janela quebrada, a cama totalmente sem lençóis e a respiração ofegante de um Tobi completamente exausto._

_E então, Sakura caminhou lentamente para fora, fechando a porta atrás de si._

_..._

_._

* * *

_Para Bela  
_

_Traduzida por k hime e Betada por Pimentinha_**  
**

**Skin & Bones**

_Pele e Ossos**  
**_

Parte III

* * *

A entrada de Sakura naquele quarto nunca mais fora permitida.

O quarto agora estava trancado a sete chaves, e havia tantos selos por toda parte parecendo que lá dentro jazia um demônio aterrorizante. E talvez fosse verdade. Ela nunca reunira coragem o suficiente para perguntar a Tobi o que exatamente havia acontecido ali.

Mas ele certamente começara a agir de forma diferente perto de si recentemente. Depois de tal "ocorrido misterioso", novos "arranjos" foram providenciados para o quarto de Sakura, e Tobi passara a utilizar um quarto diferente, um bem ao extremo oposto da enorme casa que agora viviam, e assim, os dias se passaram para ele de forma quase que mecânica. Como se estivesse tentando ao máximo não agir como um ser humano.

* * *

**Mais um mês se passara antes do segundo incidente ocorrer.**

Este incidente envolveu Tobi escapulindo de seu transe quando ela passara por ele no corredor, em que os dedos femininos propositadamente deslizaram pela parte dianteira de sua mão. Ele se virou imediatamente e pressionou os lábios contra os dela, língua ávida por seu toque, percorrendo os lugares certos languidamente, ministrando caricias pelo lábio inferior enquanto suas mãos fixaram-se imediatamente nos cabelos róseos da moça.

Foi tão rápido e inesperado que ela mal teve tempo de reagir, mas quando o fez, ele imediatamente se afastou, e agora, seus olhos esboçavam um vermelho brilhante, cintilavam num escarlate Sharingan.

Mas tão logo os piscara, o tal vermelho desapareceu, substituído pelos orbes escuros novamente.

Ela o viu contrair a mandíbula e caminhar rapidamente para longe de si.

_O O O_

Após os primeiros cinco incidentes ocorrem, em menos de dois meses, Sakura começou a _realmente se_ referir a eles como "_Os Incidentes"._

O Incidente número _Seis_ aconteceu enquanto preparava o jantar em algum dia no final de novembro ou início de dezembro. Estava frio, então Tobi lhe emprestara um de seus camisões de inverno. Ficara bem largo nela, mas como também ficava largo nele, isso já era de se esperar.

Sakura não sentira aquela sensação deliciosa de ser afogada pelo cheiro do sexo oposto. Não que ele tivesse um cheiro em particular. O tecido cheirava mais ou menos como o resto da casa: um cheiro de coisa antiga, mas que lhe trazia uma espécie agradável de nostalgia. Tobi cheirava à teia de aranha e tacos de madeira, assim como toda mobília empoeirada da casa.

Ela nunca admitiu para si mesma que adorou tal.

* * *

Assim que preparava o jantar, revivendo uma e outra vez os eventos do mês passado ou algo do tipo, ouviu-o aproximar-se de si por trás, e aquilo foi surpreendente. Ele normalmente procurava manter distância de si e evitá-la, se possível, e nunca iniciar qualquer contato físico. Exceto em todos os _incidentes_.

— O que está cozinhando? – perguntou, e ela se virou para sorrir para ele.

— Ah... Ramen. E batatas. Nada de especial. – não era a melhor cozinheira do mundo, mas aquilo estava bom, certamente.

E então se voltou para continuar cozinhando, e ele não se afastou.

Podia senti-lo olhando para si, em todo movimento que fazia, a cada movimento de seu pulso, a cada sobe e desce de seus pulmões.

A presença das mãos masculinas em seus quadris foi a última coisa que ela esperava dele. A colher de madeira que segurava caiu de sua mão dentro da panela de batatas e, nesse momento, ela realmente gaguejou. — T-Tobi?

Sentiu as pontas dos cabelos masculinos roçarem sobre a curva de seu pescoço exposto, no lugar onde a gola do moletom jazia grande demais, expondo um pedaço de pele. Ele não falara, nem sequer parecia estar _respirando,_ mas suas ações falaram mais alto do que qualquer palavra jamais poderia.

As mãos masculinas deslizaram sob o blusão, e também sob a blusa vermelha que jazia por baixo da mesma, as pontas dos dedos dele estavam frias. Ela recostou-se nele, o que aparentemente serviu como uma deixa para continuar. Sua boca moveu-se pescoço acima, logo abaixo da orelha feminina. Em seguida, a língua masculina veio à tona para envolvê-la e, eventualmente, dentes passaram a roçar naquele local, e ela de repente ficara muito consciente do quanto seus pulmões tiveram dificuldade para respirar nesse instante.

Ele agarrou-a pela cintura e pressionou-a contra si, mexendo os quadris, pressionando sua parte inferior contra as costas dela. Ao contato inesperado, Sakura sobressaltou-se, mas a ação só pareceu agravar as coisas, pois ele suspirou suavemente contra a parte úmida da pele quente do pescoço dela.

— Tobi, eu não entendo o que você quer...

— _Você. _–disse, e aquela voz não soara nenhum pouco parecido com a de Tobi.

Ela imediatamente o empurrou para longe, sem dizer uma palavra ou mesmo olhar em sua direção, e tomando fôlego, naqueles segundos de silêncio, viu-o partir.

Sakura enfiou a mão dentro da panela de água escaldante para retirar a colher lá de dentro (sentindo-se grata pela dor que logo lhe assaltara). Ela precisava de _algo_ para ancorá-la à realidade, pelo menos.

Mas algo lhe dizia o que precisava para não permitir que houvesse um incidente número _sete_, _oito, ou nove_. Então terminou de cozinhar as batatas, descascou-as, e fez um purê com as mesmas e, em seguida, suspirou.

Era hora de enfrentar o demônio.

* * *

O quarto de Tobi jazia na extremidade oposta do complexo, situado entre vários outros quartos vazios.

O lugar era mais como uma mansão decadente do que qualquer coisa, do tipo clichê de filme de terror, com candelabros enormes e tapeçarias decorativas.

Sakura deve ter aberto cerca de quatro ou cinco quartos, encontrando apenas espaços completamente vazios, parcialmente destruídos ou com caixas e caixotes velhos e um monte tralhas antigas.

Até que finalmente encontrou o quarto onde Tobi dormia.

* * *

Lá estava ele, deitado de lado na cama, de costas para a porta aberta.

Sakura não podia dizer se ele estava dormindo ou não. Então, entrou silenciosamente, notando imediatamente a falta de lençóis sobre a cama, a falta de limpeza geral no quarto, e a falta de... bem... _Tudo_ ali_. _Tudo era quase que dolorosamente maçante, e uma camada proeminente de poeira cobria todos os cantos, sendo a cama a única exceção.

Quando veio até a frente dele, perto da cabeceira da cama, pode ver claramente que o shinobi estava dormindo. E estava suando muito, apesar do ar frio, e parecia estar sentindo dor.

Sem esquecer seu lado médico, pôs a mão sobre a testa masculina e acalmou os próprios nervos notando que ele não estava doente, aquilo parecia ser apenas uma leve dor de cabeça.

No instante que a mão feminina lhe tocara, ele estremeceu em uma posição relaxada.

Nada parecido com um demônio agora, notou.

Seus olhos abriram de repente, tão de repente que ela tirou rapidamente a mão da testa dele e deu um passo para trás.

Ele a agarrou pelo pulso antes que ela pudesse partir, e quando Sakura o fitou, notou que o rosto masculino contorcia-se em algo um pouco mais sinistro, um pouco mais... Obscuro. Seus olhos de um vermelho vibrante, traços negros percorriam-lhe as pupilas, devido alguma lembrança muito dolorosa.

Ela tentou puxar o pulso de novo, assim como tinha feito na cozinha, mas ele a segurou firme. E quando ela puxou mais uma vez, mais forte que a ultima tentativa, o enlace sobre si somente apertou.

_No que foi que ela meteu, hein?_

Ele se sentou na cama, trazendo as pernas sobre a borda, nunca quebrando o contato visual que mantinha com ela. — Sakura. – lá estava aquela voz outra vez. Não soava nada como Tobi. Era assustadora e hostil, e ela só queria partir para o mais longe possível.

— S... – A voz quebrou-se abruptamente, e ele apertou o pulso da moça firmemente, fechando os olhos e cerrando os dentes. — Sa...

E a soltou, somente para levar ambas as mãos à própria cabeça e agarrá-la forte, encolhendo-se numa posição fetal sobre a cama.

* * *

Alguns momentos depois, momentos nos quais Sakura achara difícil até mesmo respirar, ela apenas conseguiu fitar o tormento de Tobi. Quando ele finalmente se acalmou, olhou para ela lentamente e seus orbes estavam novamente de volta ao seu estado normal.

Sakura engoliu em seco. — Tobi... Você está bem?

— Eu sinto muito, Sakura. Sinto muito. Tobi sente muito, muito, muito mesmo.

O medo desapareceu de suas feições e, posteriormente, de seu corpo inteiro. Ele voltou ao normal, mais normal do que tinha estado nos últimos meses.

E ela ficou tão _aliviada_ que arremessou os braços em volta do pescoço masculino, praticamente jogando-o de volta a superfície do colchão, enterrando o rosto em seu ombro.

* * *

Ela não o culpara por nada.

Não era culpa dele que ela havia sido atraída a este complexo, e também não era culpa dele que o selo da chuva ácida a havia mantido ali, e certamente não era culpa dele que _ela_ tinha sido tão tola.

Sakura percebeu, muito tardiamente e, ainda assim de repente, que em si havia lentamente desabrochado sentimentos por esse homem. E tais sentimentos não eram simplesmente de cunho afetivo, mas também desejos, ou uma espécie de atração física por ele. Sentiu como se tivesse se apaixonado por alguém pela primeira vez em muito tempo. E que realmente havia muito, muito tempo desde que tinha sentimentos dessa natureza por alguém.

Ele parecia totalmente envergonhado, piscando aqueles olhos arregalados e com aquela boca entreaberta. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela pressionou os lábios aos seus. Embora não fosse seu primeiro beijo, esse certamente foi o primeiro beijo que realmente fez seu coração palpitar e seu corpo ficar quente.

Foi inocente e breve, e quando ela se afastou, Tobi disse seu nome baixinho, tão baixinho. — Sakura?

— Pela primeira vez. – disse, sorrindo. E mesmo que estivesse praticamente o escorando à cama agora, ela estava feliz, mesmo que estivesse presa neste buraco empoeirado de uma casa assombrada. — Eu estou contente de estar presa aqui.

Ela o sentiu tremer sob si, mas não tinha certeza do por quê.

— Tobi está...

Ela beijou o pescoço masculino, bem como ele lhe tinha feito na cozinha mais cedo, mas seu beijo fora gentil e muito mais suave.

—... Muito feliz...

E ergueu o queixo, deixando a cabeça cair para o lado, gemendo em um meio sussurro.

Ela pressionou a boca contra a garganta dele, beijando a curva de seu queixo e movendo-se para o canto de seus lábios. Ele a segurou pela cintura e quadris, parecendo que estava fazendo tudo ao seu alcance para não fazer barulho. Como se caso o fizesse, iria assustá-la e afastá-la para sempre.

Ela se posicionou sobre _os_ quadris _dele_, arrastando as mãos sobre peito masculino e, em seguida, sob sua camisa.

Ele obedeceu às ministrações da moça sem pensar duas vezes, puxando o tecido por cima da cabeça, e apoiando-se sobre os cotovelos.

— Tobi, – disse com um sorriso — Você não precisa ter medo que eu vá embora. Eu não vou te deixar.

Ele não disse sequer uma palavra, mas tão logo ela tirou o camisão com o qual estava vestida, trouxe-a para si, puxando o zíper da camisa vermelha no processo.

Quando ele era ele mesmo – apenas Tobi e nada mais – era um homem que beijava lentamente, como se não soubesse como fazê-lo ou simplesmente houvesse esquecido. Sua língua explorava a boca feminina, e no momento em que seus lábios encontraram os dela, fez-se num movimento frenético e desesperado, muito diferente da mostra anterior, tão tímido e recatado.

— Você não vai me deixar? – finalmente perguntou, quando Sakura já estava com as mãos sobre a calça masculina e pressionando-o firme contra o colchão. — Promete pro Tobi?

— Claro que não vou te deixar. – disse, rindo baixinho. _— Não posso_ te deixar, de qualquer maneira. – Ela tirou a calça masculina, deixando-o apenas numa boxe preta. O tecido era fino, dando à moça a visão clara do contorno de sua ereção muito... muito... evidente. Não que estivesse muito grande, mas estava no caminho de tal, o que a fez pensar que talvez estivesse indo um pouco rápido demais.

— Você não precisa. – disse Tobi, e seu rosto pintara-se num vermelho brilhante agora. — Tobi... Tobi... Vai ficar bem.

* * *

Engolindo qualquer ponta de ansiedade que pode ter tido sobre dormir com este homem – não era como se fosse a sua primeira vez, de qualquer maneira – Sakura lambeu a ponta da ereção masculina sobre o tecido, muito levemente, muito lentamente e contente com a maneira como a respiração dele engatou e seu corpo contorceu-se.

— Tobi vai ficar bem se Sakura quiser ficar também, certo. – disse ela, afastando o tecido e tentando o seu melhor para não rir da reação dele.

Ele assentiu com fervor, observando com orbes entreabertos e em puro contentamento.

Sakura posicionou a mão sobre a base da intimidade dele e sua boca o enlaçou apenas na ponta, deslizando a língua ao longo da parte inferior antes de tomá-lo o máximo que conseguisse. De certo não conseguiria muito, então, usou a mão e os dedos, deslizando-os facilmente com ajuda da saliva e um pouco do líquido que demonstrava o prazer próximo dele.

Ele estava fazendo sons que não podia mais abafar, pequenos sons de uma respiração engatada, gemidos e às vezes, até mesmo um palavrão ou outro.

* * *

Talvez Sakura estivesse tão concentrada no que estava fazendo, na intenção de induzi-lo a fazer mais e mais ruídos como estes, deixando-o praticamente indefeso, que não chegou a perceber quando ele começou a pedir-lhe para parar.

E quando ela não o ouviu, ele começou a implorar, e então, finalmente, em um ato que provavelmente levou mais autocontrole do que Sakura poderia imaginar, ele a afastou de si.

* * *

Ela o fitou em uma expressão de puro questionamento, mas tudo fora respondido com apenas o olhar em seu rosto.

Ele estava corando furiosamente, sua respiração ofegante e engatada, e traços finos de suor sobre as linhas do pescoço e têmporas.

— Você... Eu... Devemos... Isso simplesmente não parece _justo._

E então ela ficou surpresa com o quão incrivelmente dominador Tobi poderia ser quando queria.

* * *

Ele a pressionou contra a cama, segurando seus pulsos acima da cabeça.

A outra mão se ocupava docemente em lhe acariciar um mamilo, e, em seguida retirando sua saia médica por completo. O que a mão começara, a boca teve como objetivo de terminar, então pôs os lábios ao redor do mesmo mamilo, trazendo a língua à tona para provocá-lo e circundá-lo.

Sua saia e shorts foram embora mais rápido do que conseguia se lembrar, e ele soltou os pulsos da moça para agarrar-se à cama no local bem próximo a altura da cabeça rosada, usando a outra mão para escorregar um dedo até um determinado ponto muito receptivo e sensível de seu sexo.

Ela mordeu o lábio, fechando os olhos.

Ele esfregou o polegar sobre tal local novamente, pressionando-o cada vez mais forte e ágil, mas nunca a ponto de machucá-la.

E quando viu a cabeça rósea lançando-se para trás e que ela estava resistindo, ele trouxe mais um dedo para dentro de seu centro e depois o outro.

Ela suspirou, ofegou, arqueou.

* * *

A respiração dele estava tão pesada quanto a dela, aparentemente apreciando o ato da mesma maneira.

Então, continuou com suas ministrações por um tempo, trazendo-a a beira do abismo e depois recuando, repetindo o processo até que ela tivesse vontade de arrebentar a cara dele ou simplesmente _fazê-lo __terminar logo com seu tormento,_ droga!

Ele não pediu permissão – não que precisasse– quando retirou os dedos dela e simplesmente os substituiu com sua ereção, parando por apenas uns instantes, antes que se sentiu completamente envolto por ela, completamente dentro dela, dando-lhe completamente _tudo _pelo que estava esperando.

Ela não sabia se iria ter seu clímax nesse momento, porque ambos estavam à beira do precipício, ameaçando cair a qualquer minuto.

E quando ele a penetrava e saia, e penetrava novamente e vibrava dentro de si, nesse instante, Sakura deu uma olhadela para fora da janela, em completo estado de êxtase.

E o que viu levou apenas um segundo para processar, especialmente porque estava prestes a ter o seu prazer, e aqueles pequenos pontos brancos já estavam começando a dançar sobre suas pupilas.

E então, agora, ela apenas quis esquecer sobre o que vira do lado de fora da janela e se concentrar no que Tobi estava dando para si, fixando seus olhos nos dele o tempo inteiro.

Suas feições alternavam entre o típico, doce e gentil Tobi, e a_quela figura _que havia lhe atormentado e assustado durante os últimos dois meses.

Todavia, mais uma vez, antes que pudesse pensar mais sobre tal, uma explosão de sensações surgiu na parte inferior de seu ventre, contorcendo-se e em seguida liberando-se, fazendo-a arquear e choramingar, fechar os olhos e caminhar na direção do espiral de prazer até que os tremores suavizaram e ela voltara de novamente para Terra.

* * *

Ela nem percebeu quando Tobi teve seu clímax, embora o tivesse sentido estremecer dentro de si, e em seguida, enterrar o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e suspirar contra sua pele.

Agora, num estado mais sóbrio e saciado, tudo o que conseguia fazer era permanecer ali, tentando recuperar o fôlego, assim como Tobi o fizera, sussurrando coisas que ela não conseguia entender.

Quando os poucos momentos de felicidade se esvairam no ar e ela já havia recuperado suas funções cerebrais, pôs-se a fitar novamente a janela.

E, naquele momento, percebeu que não havia chuva ácida.

Na verdade, o dia estava bastante ensolarado.

* * *

De repente, com medo e com raiva, sem acreditar como fora tão tola, tudo começou a se encaixar.

Tobi possuia outra personalidade, a "chuva ácida", os selos do quarto, o porquê dele nunca deixá-la andar perto da porta da frente... Tudo se encaixara como em um mórbido e perfeito quebra-cabeças, e raiva e mágoa queimaram sobre si, como fogo incandescente.

Tobi já colocava suas calças quando a ouviu falar, agarrando sua camisa vermelha contra o peito.

— Você... – sussurrou, balançando a cabeça, praticamente incrédula, e sua voz saíra da mesma forma, tremida. — Você _mentiu_ pra mim.

Os olhos masculinos arregalaram e então ele piscou. — O quê?

— Você _mentiu_ pra mim, Tobi! – disse, desta vez mais alto, cerrando as mãos em punhos firmes. Ela não queria nada além de chutar o traseiro dele até ele admitir tal, mas tudo o que fez foi apenas olhar para ele. — Como pôde?

— Eu não... O quê? Do que está falando? – ele parecia genuinamente confuso, mas ela não iria cair nessa.

* * *

Em um acesso de raiva, Sakura vestiu sua camisa e shorts, em seguida, a saia médica.

Tobi observava-a boquiaberto, e sem saber o que dizer, ou talvez sabendo que havia sido pego. Sakura não sabia ao certo.

— Não posso acreditar que você... – Sakura continuou ao fechar o zíper da camisa, mantendo surpreendentemente a calma. — Eu confiei em você.

— Eu não sei do que está falando. – disse, dando um passo em sua direção, tentando tomar as mãos dela nas suas. Mas ela o evitou.

— Não banque o estúpido! A palhaçada da chuva ácida era tudo um genjutsu, esse tempo todo. Uma droga de _ilusão._ Eu queria ir pra _casa,_ Tobi. – Toda a raiva inflamando a si ao notar que tudo se resumira a uma traição, e então tristeza a consumiu, e ele a viu soluçar um pouco. — Eu pensei que você se importava comigo.

— Eu me importo! – disse, desta vez obtendo sucesso ao enlaçar as mãos femininas nas suas e segurando-a no lugar. — Tobi se importa. Você é a única pro Tobi e só você; Ele não... Eu não amo ninguém, a não ser a Sakura.

— Conversa fiada! – respondeu, afastando-se dele. — Se me amasse, teria me deixado ir! Se me amasse tanto quanto diz, teria me contado a verdade! Tobi, você não me _ama!_ Você está _se iludindo!_

* * *

Ela ficou surpresa ao ver que ele estava... Chorando?

Não soluçando ou fungando, ou coisa assim, mas apenas uma lágrima silenciosa brotara em cada olho, percorrendo seu rosto, escorrendo pelo queixo e finalmente rolando ao chão.

Ele parecia incrivelmente frustrado com aqueles punhos e dentes cerrados. Então, talvez aquelas fossem lágrimas de raiva.

— Isso não foi escolha minha! – gritou, em sua voz embargada. — Eu _não_ fiz isso! Eu não quero te ferir! – E tropeçou na mesinha de cabeceira, soltando um grito agudo e enfiou firmemente as mãos nos próprios cabelos, puxando-os com força. — Eu queria deixá-la ir desde o primeiro dia. Eu queria!

* * *

Ela o fitou como se ele fosse louco. O que achava que realmente era. Ele tinha que ser, certo?

O shinobi retirou as mãos da cabeça de repente e gritou pela primeira vez desde que Sakura tinha chegado naquele Complexo. — Tudo bem! Então vá! Deixe-me! Quebre sua promessa, sua... Sua vadia estúpida!

Sakura engasgou em vista ao insulto.

Ele nunca disse nada parecido com tal antes e aquilo doeu mais do que deveria.

Quando fitou na direção dele novamente, notou que o homem ainda derramava aquelas lágrimas terríveis e quando ela balançou a cabeça, sem qualquer indicação de provê-lo duma despedida, partiu pela porta do quarto na intenção de sair daquele lugar.

Mas quando chegou ao meio do corredor, ouviu um soluço sendo arrancado garganta à fora, e nada mais nada menos vindo dele.

Ela deveria ter se sentido mais feliz quando fechou a porta atrás de si e pôs-se a seguir pelo caminho sinuoso da floresta, mas tudo o que conseguia sentir naquele momento era uma dor enorme em seu peito.

Os gritos de Tobi eram tudo o que podia ouvir enquanto fazia seu caminho de volta a Konoha.

_O O O_

Depois de ve-la partir, Tobi sentou-se no centro da casa vazia.

O mobiliário, tapeçarias, tapetes, pratos e lâmpadas jogados por toda parte.

Não havia nada mais inteiro, apenas o piso, as paredes e o teto, e, ocasionalmente, uma mosca chamaria sua atenção ao passar por ele.

Sentou-se, enrolado como uma bola, joelhos dobrados contra o peito e rosto enterrado nas mãos.

Madara de repente gritou dentro de si, com raiva, frustrado por Tobi tê-la deixado ir.

_Você nunca vai tê-la de volta._ _Ela te odeia._

E ele sabia disso.

_Você vai morrer aqui, sozinho._

Ele sabia disso também.

_Você não tem mais nada, nenhum propósito para viver._

E ele sabia disso também.

— Eu te odeio! – gritou, levantando-se ainda ofegante. — Eu te odeio! – E pôs-se a arranhar o próprio rosto, provocando lesões profundas, com o sangue escorrendo pela face e pescoço. — Saia, _saia, saia!_ Deixe-me sozinho, Madara!

Mas Madara não disse sequer uma palavra.

* * *

Então, Tobi atirou-se contra uma parede, fazendo o lustre acima tremer e começar a ruir na parte frágil do teto de gesso. — Deixe-me sozinho! Saia!

E jogou-se contra a parede novamente, o ombro dessa vez batendo com mais força, e mais uma vez o lustre balançou, ruindo ainda mais a parte pela qual se mantinha presa ao teto. — Olhe o que você fez!

E lançou-se novamente. — Ela me odeia agora! Porque você não pode me deixar ser feliz?

E mais uma vez.

O lustre jazia pendurado apenas por um fio e a peça rangeu ameaçadoramente.

— Por que está fazendo isso comigo? – resmungou, atirando-se contra a parede pela última vez.

* * *

O lustre veio abaixo e, com seus sentidos shinobi em transe, o golpe foi simplesmente inevitável.

Quando o enorme lustre ruiu-se ao chão, Tobi despedaçou-se da mesma forma.

.

.

.

**continua**

**a próxima parte será a última**

.

.

.

* * *

N/T:

_Certo, personas, vamos combinar que essa parte foi super angst, ne._

_Cara, eu sofro por esse tobi, pq... bem, de certa forma, suas açoes são compreensiveis. Nao justificaveis, mas compreensiveis._

_._

_E vcs, o que acharam?_

_E tipooooooo, curtiram o lemon? _

_(imagino que, pra quem não está "acostumado" a casais diferentes, talvez o cpt tenho sido um pouco... too much. Mas pra quem curte, cara, deve ter achado supeeer legal, ne ;D)_

_Ai ai, eu acho essa fic uma sedução. Mesmo mesmo *apanhando muito* hahahah_

_..._

_Lindonas, essa semana ainda teremos mais 2** post**s._

_(e pra quem me perguntou sobre Laying CLaim, sim sim, estou trabalhando com ela. Talvez na semana do dia 20, feriado, estaremos com mais um cpt online ;)_

_._

_Agora, flores, vou-me ;D_

_Nos vemos loguinho,_

_bjito_

_Hime._

* * *

_ps:  
_

_Galera, eu to pondo os contantos em dia, ok. _

_As pms já estão quase todas respondidas. Os reviews é que ainda estão em processo.  
_


	4. Final

_MadaSakuTobiSaku em** quatro shots.  
**_

_**Classificação etária geral: M **_

_Romance/Drama/Angst_

_**Fandom:** Naruto_

_**Shipper**: Tobi**&**Saku**&**Mada_

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.  
_

_**Autora****:** Korinara  
_

_**Trad/Adaptacao:** Kahli hime_

_**Betagem:** Pimentinha_

_**Do Original de mesmo título**  
_

_**Sinopse:** Uma série de rumores sobre um sobrevivente da antiga organização criminosa Akatsuki guiam Haruno Sakura até certo local. Uma chuva ácida e um poder invisível, agora, a impede de partir. E o "monstro" reaparece... **  
**_

_**Dedicatória:** Pra Bela =)  
_

* * *

**__****N/T:** _Essa fic foi escrita em** 2007**. Todas as infos que a autora pode recolher do manga/anime são referentes a esse período._

_**3N/T**: Eu precisei adaptar (bastante) essa fanfic. Relembro que minhas traduções são sempre **livres**.  
_

_**4N/T:** Lembrem-se que: Tobi/Madara aqui, nessa fanfic, compartilham o mesmo "Ser". Essa coisa de Tobi ser Obito **não** ocorre em Skin & Bones._

_**5N/T:** Tobi/Madara vivera sozinho, **isolado** durante **anos** nesse antigo "covil" da Akatsuki. Essa é uma das características mais preponderantes para o 'desenrolar' da fanfic. O fato dele sentir-se só durante tanto tempo e de finalmente ter encontrado uma companhia—feminina—faz TODA a diferença para explicar tanto as ações dele, quanto as de Madara e também as de Sakura. A questão do** isolamento** é muito forte e significativa para o "entendimento" e "convencimento" de que o enredo poderia ter eventualmente acontecido num cenário hipotético, ok._

* * *

**_Anteriormente..._**

_Depois de ve-la partir, Tobi sentou-se no centro da casa vazia._

_O mobiliário, tapeçarias, tapetes, pratos e lâmpadas jogados por toda parte._

_Não havia nada mais inteiro, apenas o piso, as paredes e o teto, e, ocasionalmente, uma mosca chamaria sua atenção ao passar por ele._

_Sentou-se, enrolado como uma bola, joelhos dobrados contra o peito e rosto enterrado nas mãos._

_Madara de repente gritou dentro de si, com raiva, frustrado por Tobi tê-la deixado ir._

_Você nunca vai tê-la de volta. Ela te odeia._

_E ele sabia disso._

_Você vai morrer aqui, sozinho._

_Ele sabia disso também._

_Você não tem mais nada, nenhum propósito para viver._

_E ele sabia disso também._

_— Eu te odeio! – gritou, levantando-se ainda ofegante. — Eu te odeio! – E pôs-se a arranhar o próprio rosto, provocando lesões profundas, com o sangue escorrendo pela face e pescoço. — Saia, saia, saia! Deixe-me sozinho, Madara!_

_Mas Madara não disse sequer uma palavra._

* * *

_Então, Tobi atirou-se contra uma parede, fazendo o lustre acima tremer e começar a ruir na parte frágil do teto de gesso. — Deixe-me sozinho! Saia!_

_E jogou-se contra a parede novamente, o ombro dessa vez batendo com mais força, e mais uma vez o lustre balançou, ruindo ainda mais a parte pela qual se mantinha presa ao teto. — Olhe o que você fez!_

_E lançou-se novamente. — Ela me odeia agora! Porque você não pode me deixar ser feliz?_

_E mais uma vez._

_O lustre jazia pendurado apenas por um fio e a peça rangeu ameaçadoramente._

_— Por que está fazendo isso comigo? – resmungou, atirando-se contra a parede pela última vez._

* * *

_O lustre veio abaixo e, com seus sentidos shinobi em transe, o golpe foi simplesmente inevitável._

_Quando o enorme lustre ruiu-se ao chão, Tobi despedaçou-se da mesma forma._

_. . ._

_ ._

* * *

**Skin and Bones  
**

_Pele e ossos**  
**_

**_Parte final_**

* * *

Sakura havia estado fora da Vila por mais de seis meses. Então, quando voltara à Konoha, supunha que não deveria ser tão presunçosa a ponto de esperar uma recepção calorosa. Teria gostado de ter seus amigos correndo em sua direção, abraçando-a, e que Tsunade expressasse grande alívio por sua aprendiz estar de volta.

Em vez disso, foi recebida por uma Vila que estava exatamente a mesma coisa desde quando partira em missão. Seu apartamento era o mesmo, um pouco empoeirado e com mal cheiro de comida apodrecendo na geladeira. Além disso, estava escuro, frio e tão, tão vazio...

Bem, esperar uma recepção calorosa talvez fosse um pouco demais.

Perguntava-se se primeiro deveria deixar um bilhete na casa de sua senhoria e, em seguida, ir diretamente à torre da Hokage, e dizer a Tsunade – ou a qualquer um que fosse –, informações sobre Tobi.

Ele a traiu, sim. Manteve-a presa por meses e, supostamente, tirado vantagem dela, mas...

Balançou a cabeça. Se lágrimas pudessem servir como prova, então, ele já havia sofrido o suficiente. Ela o deixou. E estava certa de que ele não viria procurá-la.

Explicou a Tsunade exatamente o que acontecera, e a Hokage não ficou nada surpresa.

— Emboscada? Como assim?

— Eu fui sequestrada.

— Por quem?

— Shinobi inimigo. Eles não tinham Hitai-ate.

— O que eles queriam?

— Me roubarar e tentaram me estuprar.

— Mas você está bem.

— Claro.

Coisas como essa aconteciam muitas vezes no mundo ninja.

Ela pegou seu contracheque, o que foi suficiente para ter novamente a luz e o gás religado. A proprietária pagou as taxas de água e lixo, para que ela não precisasse se preocupar com isso, mas Sakura teve que explicar pessoalmente o que lhe tinha acontecido. Na esperança da mulher ter piedade de si e, assim, não decidir despejá-la.

Quando voltou para seu apartamento, tomou um pouco de água porque estava completamente exaurida depois desta pequena aventura. Tomando um segundo copo, pegou uma pílula, redonda e branca, de dentro de uma gaveta próxima, que, certamente, impediria uma indesejada gravidez.

Sentou-se sozinha em seu apartamento, escuro e fedorento, ficando lá por horas, fingindo que sua maior preocupação agora era quando diabos a luz voltaria. Entretanto, a única coisa em sua mente era um homem com olhos castanhos, de um comportamento pueril e com uma dupla personalidade bastante evidente.

_OO O_

Quando Tobi acordou, o lustre ainda estava esmagando suas costelas e sua cabeça latejava muito. Os dedos das mãos e pés estavam um pouco dormentes também, e ele se perguntou se isso tinha alguma coisa a ver com o ferimento na cabeça.

Empurrou o lustre e os vidros quebrados para longe de si, na tentativa de remover parte do metal retorcido, gemendo com o esforço. E caiu no chão novamente, tentando a todo esforço pôr-se sobre os próprios pés.

Assim que o fez, uma onda esmagadora, uma náusea tremenda tomou conta de si, e ele vomitou. A magnitude da dor foi tão grande que o shinobi esvaziara tudo o que tinha no estômago. E mais uma vez. E depois de tossir e vomitar praticamente bílis, o processo tornou a acontecer, uma vez ou outra.

Conseguiu, com muito esforço, tatear ao longo das paredes até a cozinha, onde imediatamente jogou água fria sobre o rosto. Mas isso não o ajudou em nada, e ele se inclinou mais uma vez, vomitando o próprio corpo.

Ele abominava Madara, recriminava a Akatsuki, amaldiçoava Sakura e condenava a si mesmo acima de tudo. Era sua culpa por ser fraco, por ser muito confiante e permitir que Madara se alimentasse de si por tanto tempo. O _espírito do_ _Outro_ era como um tumor agora, agarrando-se a si com toda a sua força e se recusava a partir. Ele podia sentir aquela presença esgueirando-lhe a espinha e batendo na parte traseira de seu crânio, permeando-lhe os sentidos, velando seus pensamentos.

E ele odiava isso.

E depois de um último suspiro (de onde não saíra mais vômito), Tobi se endireitou, segurando-se na pia da cozinha para não cair. Quando as pernas pararam de ameaçar-lhe a uma queda iminente, disse a seus pés para levá-lo, _droga!_ – antes que lhe quebrasse todos os ossos – até a porta da frente. Abriu-a e deu um passo para fora, esgueirando-se à varanda, ao longo quintal, e, finalmente, avistar o caminho da floresta.

Ele ainda podia ver as pegadas de Sakura sobre o solo úmido, porém, logo quando estava começando a segui-las, sentiu-se mais enjoado a cada segundo, como se estivesse prestes a ter um colapso. Flocos de neve começaram a cair.

Ele sentiu Madara agitar-se dentro de si e então notou como se alguém tivesse agarrado sua espinha e ameaçado enlaçá-la até o umbigo. Inclinou-se seguramente contra um tronco de uma árvore, a fim de ter um apoio, ofegando e segurando forte o estômago.

Vomitou novamente, mas desta vez não foi nada além de água. E quando pensou que era seguro começar a andar, a sensação estava lá, e pior que da última vez. Sangue e parte do que estava em seu estômago foi a arremessado ao chão novamente.

Ele quase caiu, porém agarrou a árvore quando seus joelhos colidiram fortemente ao chão. Fitou à frente, através da folhagem praticamente cedendo lugar à neve. Flocos de neve já estavam cobrindo as pegadas de Sakura. E nisso, ele quase podia vê-la correr, fugindo de si e do demônio dentro dele, partindo para o lugar que chamava de lar.

Ele não poderia seguir seus passos até lá, mas droga, iria ao menos tentar. Ele não tinha nada mais pelo qual viver.

E assim, esgueirou-se de árvore em árvore, ocasionalmente vomitando um pouco de sangue e sua própria saliva, até que a neve tornara-se forte demais e o chão estivesse completamente coberto de um manto branco espesso.

O homem amaldiçoou depois de soltar um suspiro longo e exasperado. Ele estava suando apesar do frio. Mãos e pernas trêmulas. Sua visão tornando-se um enorme borrão, mas ainda assim continuara o caminho em uma direção que nem mesmo conhecia.

Não se passara mais de dez segundos quando desmaiou, caindo de lado sobre o cobertor macio de neve. Parecia encaixar-se perfeitamente contra a curva de seu pescoço nu e braços, e ele pensou em dormir ali. Entretanto isso acarretaria perder Sakura para sempre, nunca mais vê-la novamente, e ela se foi, e tal pensamento o fez querer continuar.

Ele se arrastou pela neve por um tempo, agarrando-se aos montes de neve, rochas e raízes de árvores saindo do chão, até que seus braços não tinham mais forças.

Parecia que as únicas coisas que funcionavam em seu corpo eram os pulmões e o coração, e mesmo estes estavam perto de desistir.

Ele rolou de costas, flocos de neve pousavam sobre seus cílios e bochechas, tocavam-lhe suavemente as pontas de seu cabelo, lábios, e depois disso, a sombra de alguém assustadoramente familiar apareceu bem na sua frente.

Ele fechou os olhos.

_OO O_

Era o dia seguinte, quando tudo realmente voltara ao normal para Haruno Sakura.

Problemas triviais haviam sido resolvidos com a sua senhoria, Tsunade tinha tratado o incidente como se fosse nada, sua luz e água haviam sido religadas, a geladeira estava limpa e abastecida, e seu apartamento parecia o que era antes.

Ela havia conversado com Naruto e Ino, que tinham procurado por ela desde a primeira semana de seu desaparecimento. Os três haviam saído para comer ramén, onde conversaram sobre o tempo em que passara no cativeiro. Ela teve que inventar uma história palpável para encobrir a realidade por de trás disso tudo, é claro, e quando terminou, Naruto havia prometido matar os cretinos que lhe fizeram isso e Ino zombou com um tom arrogante. — Você deveria ter chutado os traseiros deles, Testão.

. . .

Sakura deixou-se cair confortavelmente no sofá, tomando um gole de refrigerante gelado. Tudo voltou ao normal. Ela só esperava Tobi estivesse bem.

Era quase que assustador, realmente. O complexo onde ele estava não ficava muito longe daquela vila em que Sakura passara uns dias, e a tal Vila não ficava longe de Konohagakure.

Uma batida na porta dragou-a de seus pensamentos.

Seu coração bateu mais rápido do que deveria. Não era Tobi, claro. Ele não teria deixado aquela Vila. Ainda assim, ela atendeu a porta com cautela, aliviada quando tudo o que vira não passara de um simples mensageiro.

— Boa noite, Haruno-san. – disse, inclinando-se levemente.

Sakura o fitou.

— Eu tenho uma mensagem para você. – disse, e com uns selos simples de mão, fez um pergaminho aparecer de repente e entregou a ela. — É de uma Vila rural ao leste.

— Obrigada. – respondeu, e ele partiu enquanto a porta se fechava.

Colocou o pergaminho sobre a mesinha de centro e sentou-se no sofá em frente a ela.

Sakura deve ter fitado o papel por cerca de uma hora antes que finalmente o abrisse.

Era algo simples, na verdade, rabiscado às pressas em uma caligrafia quase que pueril, cheia de erros gramaticais.

_"Venha para a nossa Vila. Há um homem aqui que quer te ver. Ele precisa de você..."_

Era o que dizia, embora em termos muito menos eloquentes.

_"Por favor, venha. Esse homem está doente. Achamos que ele está morrendo."_

Sakura sequer pensou duas vezes. Colocou o casaco nos ombros e partiu.

_OO O_

Ele pensou que tivesse morrido. Morrera, foi para o céu, talvez, mas então... No céu teria uma Sakura, ou pelo menos a chance de esquecê-la. Aqui era um lugar onde sua presença ainda estava fresca em sua mente, seu cheiro, sua pele, a sensação da pele dela, tudo. E isso era uma tortura terrível.

Ele tentou se sentar, mas algo ou alguém o empurrou de volta para baixo. Então, em vez disso, tentou abrir os olhos, e todas as sensações voltaram novamente. Ele estava deitado no chão com um pesado cobertor quente de lã cobrindo-o dos pés à cabeça. O cheiro distante de algum guisado de carne pairava por todo o local, e ele podia ver cerca de três ou mais pares de olhos espiando sua figura.

— É a besta... – alguém sussurrou na parte traseira da sala. — Tenham cuidado! Ele pode ser perigoso.

A pessoa diretamente a sua frente, um menino pequeno, o mesmo menino que tinha visto há muito tempo e que o tinha ajudado a sair da floresta, silenciou a mulher atrás de si. — Ele não é isso. Ele é apenas um homem. — E assim, o menino havia pagado sua dívida, salvando Tobi. Lembrou-se de sua sombra vividamente agora e o olhar preocupado em seu rosto enquanto cuidava de si.

— Nós te demos remédio e água, também mudamos a sua roupa. As roupas em que te encontramos estão penduradas lá fora para secar.

Ele olhou fixamente a mulher que acabara de falar isso. Por alguma razão, sentiu-se estranho. Vazio. Não emocionalmente vazio, mas como se alguém tivesse escavado suas entranhas.

— E enviamos um pergaminho para uma ninja medica – disse outra pessoa agora. —, a mais próxima que encontramos é o uma kunoichi de Konohagakure. Ela é legal. Tenho certeza de que virá te ver.

Seu estômago contorceu-se e roncou assim que se pôs na posição sentada, desta vez, ninguém tentou forçá-lo a se deitar.

— Coma um pouco de guisado. – disse uma mulher, e ele avidamente concordou.

Já estava em sua segunda tigela no momento em que o menino começou a interrogá-lo.

— Então você mora naquela mansão?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Tudo é só pra você?

Tobi encolheu os ombros.

— Você não se sente solitário?

Um aceno de cabeça.

— Sinto muito...

Outro encolher de ombros.

Terminou seu ensopado em tempo recorde e optou por se deitar novamente, rezando para que a comida permanecesse no estômago. Ele estava roncando ameaçadoramente de novo, mas não tanto como da última vez.

Uma mulher idosa abriu caminho entre as pessoas no local e se ajoelhou na frente dele. — Você está uma costela quebrada, meu jovem. Talvez seja por isso que ficou doente. Saberemos com certeza quando a médica chegar.

Tobi ergueu os olhos para fitar o teto da cabana antiga, franzindo a testa. — Sinto muito.

—... Pelo o quê? – perguntou a velha, e o menino ao lado dela começou a espantar os visitantes indesejados da cabana, espalhando boatos dele "ter uma doença contagiosa".

— Por roubar comida, às vezes. – admitiu e então esperou receber uma bronca da mulher. Talvez eles simplesmente o atirassem para fora de casa e o deixaria morrer na neve.

Mas, surpreendentemente, a mulher apenas riu. — Você não tem do que se desculpar. Afinal, faz parte da nossa Vila tanto como qualquer outra pessoa.

Viu-a mergulhar um pano numa bacia de água quente e colocou-o em sua testa. Sentiu uma sensação boa, agradável, e então a mulher moveu o pano da testa para o pescoço. — Você está com muita febre. Deveria pensar duas vezes da próxima vez, antes decidir tirar um cochilo na neve, mocinho.

Depois de conseguir esvaziar a cabana, o menino correu para junto do shinobi e perguntou. — Então, qual é o seu nome, senhor?

— Tobi. – sussurrou, e então começou a tremer.

A mulher retirou o pano de sua pele novamente. — A médica estará aqui muito em breve, Tobi. – assegurou. — Nosso mensageiro saiu há algumas horas.

— Ela é muito boa – comentou o menino, sentado ao lado dele. — Ela deixou seu nome com a gente quando nos visitou há algum tempo no caso de que precisássemos dela.

E então...

Uma figura coberta por um longo casacão surgiu pela porta.

A respiração de Tobi engatou dolorosamente na garganta. Mas ele atribuiu isso a sua costela quebrada.

A figura bufou e puxou o capuz da cabeça. E lá estava ela: uma cabeça de cabelos rosados, um rosto corado bonito, e olhos verdes que pareciam olhar para qualquer lugar, menos para ele.

Da mesma forma, Tobi desviou sua atenção para a parede oposta.

— Recebi sua mensagem. – Sakura disse, fitando a velha. — É este o paciente?

A mulher se moveu para o lado, e Sakura se ajoelhou diante de Tobi, primeiro sentindo a temperatura na testa masculina e, em seguida, retirando o cobertor de seu corpo.

Ele sentiu um contorcer familiar e indesejado, um desejo profundo surgindo em suas entranhas, uma sensação que vagava de suas mãos até o peito, pescoço e clavícula. Algo urgente que parecia querer dominá-lo. Mas desta vez... Não era Madara. Desta vez, era o efeito de uma luz esverdeada e calorosa, cujo brilho não impedira de ver o rubor na face da mulher que o estava curando agora.

Ela avaliou seu estado imediatamente, identificando o problema antes mesmo que a velha lhe dissesse os sintomas. E assim pôs-se a trabalhar, consertando ossos e tecidos, o que fez Tobi tremer com uma leve dor que sentira no processo...

Ok, foi uma dor enorme. Mesmo o brilho do chakra verde reconfortante não conseguia acalmá-lo, e ele ficou tenso, cerrando os dentes, sufocando um grunhido.

Depois de alguns momentos fitando-o, e sua costela recém-curada, ela finalmente falou.

— Vocês poderiam nos deixar a sós por um momento? – perguntou a kunoichi.

A velha balançou a cabeça, já fazendo caminho para fora do quarto. — Se precisar de alguma coisa, por favor, não hesite em pedir.

— Eu não vou precisar, obrigada.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Sakura enviou uma carranca horrorosa para Tobi.

Tobi engoliu em seco. — E-eu...

— O que você fez? – rosnou, com os olhos se estreitando ainda mais.

Ele ficou boquiaberto por um segundo. — Eu... O quê? E-eu.. não... foi só...

— Você fez isso de propósito? – indagou exigente, apontando para a costela masculina. — Você é um homem tão, tão BAKA.

Apesar de seus insultos, ele podia ver que ela estava à beira do choro. Talvez não do tipo histericamente e com soluços, mas as lágrimas estavam lá, brotando nos cantos dos olhos verdes.

— N-não, claro que não. – defendeu-se. Os punhos cerrando sobre os lençóis, o desejo de tocá-la para confirmar se ela era real, que realmente estava aqui, e não que ele não estava sonhando, era quase insuportável, mas ele não achava que ele poderia suportar mais outra rejeição. Já havia se machucado o suficiente. — Por que eu faria isso? – acrescentou calmamente como se numa reflexão tardia.

Ela bufou e balançou a cabeça, murmurando. — Por que você faria alguma coisa, não faria?

Seus polegares esfregado o tecido felpudo debaixo de si, e ele tentou afastar de sua mente a dor que sentira durante o processo de cura de seu osso quebrado e a dor que estava sentindo por ela estar aqui, que era provavelmente a última vez que ele iria vê-la, e o quanto ele queria que ela ficasse. Ou talvez ele pudesse ir com ela. De qualquer maneira, ele não queria ficar sozinho novamente. Não queria que ela o deixasse.

. . .

Menos de dez minutos depois, Tobi se absteve de soltar um gemido de dor e estendeu a mão para pegar a dela, ela estava terminando o processo de cura, seu chakra verde deixara uma sensação de frescor em sua pele.

Ela se levantou, e estreitou os olhos verdes fitando o corpo masculino e o trabalho que já havia feito. E com um aceno de cabeça determinado, puxou o capuz sobre a cabeça, pôs o casacão e partiu.

Um choque de pânico invadiu Tobi em ondas, e ele se sentou, praticamente jogando o cobertor para longe. Ele estava vestindo apenas calças e uma fina camada de bandagens sobre um dos ferimentos particularmente profundos na lateral esquerda da parte inferior de seu estômago. Ele não se importou com a dor que sentira com a ação. O que importava era que Sakura o estava deixando novamente, levando tudo o que era precioso para si.

Com os ossos completamente curados, e se sentindo mais revitalizado do que havia sentido durante aquela semana, ele tropeçou em meio a montes de neve, protegendo os olhos e tremendo muito enquanto procurava por qualquer sinal dela. Ela provavelmente correra tão rápido que já poderia ter chegado em casa nesse momento, Tobi percebeu tal com tristeza no olhar. Ele sabia que ela morava em Konohagakure, então sua vontade era de procurá-la lá, mas de qualquer maneira isso não seria possível. Duvidou muito que Konohagakure sequer iria deixá-lo passar pelos portões principais da Vila.

Ainda assim, pôs-se no caminho em direção a Vila, tropeçou vez ou outra em pedras escondidas nos montes de neve pelo caminho.

E então, o que quer que tenha sido aquilo que pegara seu braço, o fez cair feio no chão, de cara na neve.

Gemendo de frio e com o nariz sangrando, ele podia sentir aquela presença se aproximar. Ele ficou de joelhos e, em seguida, de pé, olhando para trás para ver o que lhe agarrara. Ele não conseguia ver muito bem, porém, uma figura apareceu embaçada em sua linha de visão.

— Tobi!

Mais uma vez, aquela coisa que tinha lhe puxado pelo braço o deteve.

Ele piscou e olhou para o seu captor. A mão envolta em luvas pretas segurou seu braço, uma pelagem espessa e macia roçou em sua pele, e um capuz jazia obscurecendo os cabelos rosados dela.

Então, aqueles olhos verdes, puseram-se a fitar diretamente os dele, com uma mescla de confusão e descrença.

— Onde você pensa que está indo? – Sakura perguntou, puxando-o para baixo de um toldo próximo de uma cabana velha, que jazia no meio do caminho.

Ele piscou algumas vezes, tropeçando nas próprias palavras algumas vezes, num gaguejar fraco. — Eu estava... p-procurando por... Konohagakure...

— O que tem Konohagakure? – Sakura perguntou, balançando a cabeça e franzindo a testa. — Do que você está falando?

— Tobi foi... ele ... Eu estava procurando por você! – finalmente cedeu, jogando as mãos ao ar em frustração. — Você partiu primeiro e depois eu fiquei doente. Então o lustre caiu em cima de mim e eu não queria, mas depois eu pensei que tinha te visto de novo. Mas eu não vi e alguém me levou para aquela vila. E você está aqui de novo, mas então você quis partir de novo e Tobi não pode deixar você ir embora de novo!

Levantou da neve, ainda ofegante, e os tremores podiam ser notados por todo o corpo masculino.

Sakura retirou o próprio casaco, soltando um _tsk_ no processo. Colocou-o sobre os ombros masculinos, e seu calor ainda podia ser sentido no tecido.

— Venha. – disse ela, sorrindo tristemente. — Eu voltei por você, não voltei? É óbvio que já havia me decidido.

— Eu posso... você não vai... sobre a chuva ácida... não foi culpa minha...

Sakura balançou a cabeça e fez um sinal para ele se abaixar sob o toldo, e assim ele o fez.

— Olha. – disse, falando tão baixo para que nenhum dos outros moradores daquela Vila a pudesse ouvir. — Eu entendo o que você fez. Eu... Bem, pensei muito sobre isso, e eu entendo. Você viveu naquela base durante anos, completamente sozinho. Eu não posso imaginar quão terrivelmente isso deve ter afetado você.

Ele sentiu as lágrimas começarem a brotar nos cantos dos olhos, e tentou engoli-las com raiva. Uma caiu e ele interiormente amaldiçoou-se, trazendo a mão ao rosto para limpá-la rapidamente antes que Sakura pudesse notar.

Mas, é claro que ela notou. E então ela começou a chorar também.

— Eu fiz uma coisa terrível com você, Tobi, mas estava tão furiosa... – admitiu, puxando-o para um abraço. E ele cedeu em gratidão, envolvendo os braços em volta dela, enquanto ela se pressionava forte contra seu peito. — Ainda assim, acha que vivendo com você por quase meio ano, eu não aprenderia a perdoar?

— Você não precisa. – disse ele, afundando o seu nariz em seus cabelos rosados. Tinha o cheiro da fumaça da chaminé da casa daquela velha. — Você não tem que perdoar Tobi.

Ela se afastou um pouco dele e sorriu. — Não, eu não tenho que te perdoar... Mas eu vou.

Ele esperava que Madara viesse à tona naquele momento, e uma linha tênue de terror fez suas entranhas contorcer-se. Contudo não houve a tentativa insistente no fundo de sua mente, não havia comichões enervantes percorrendo sua espinha. Havia apenas uma vibração em seu peito e seu estômago fazendo leves piruetas, como se fossem borboletas voando.

Ou Madara havia partido ou estava apenas adormecido, e Tobi sinceramente esperava que fosse a primeira opção. Tobi estava apaixonado por Sakura, assim como Madara, e as intenções de Madara eram, aparentemente, muito mais maléficas do que as que Tobi poderia sequer imaginar.

. . .

Sakura e Tobi deram adeus aos moradores, agradecendo-lhes, e se oferecendo a pagar-lhes por tudo o que fizeram a eles, no entanto, em vez disso, a mulher idosa entregara uma panela de ensopado para o casal com um sorriso no rosto. Tobi não tinha ideia para onde estava indo, ele só sabia que Sakura tinha dito que ele viria junto.

E, realmente, quais eram suas outras opções? Voltar para o complexo da Akatsuki, o lugar deserto, vazio e solitário? Não, provavelmente não. Viver naquela Vila pelo resto de sua vida? Bem, aquilo soava apropriado, mas a vida não significaria nada sem estar com Sakura, e ele não tinha certeza de que ele estava pronto para isso.

Ela o conduziu através da floresta coberta de neve, e ele podia sentir o cheiro da civilização antes mesmo que chegassem aos portões de Konohagakure.

Ele começou a caminhar lentamente, fitando ao redor à distância. E virou-se para fitar Sakura. — É neste luga...

Fora cortado quando ela o empurrou contra uma árvore e trouxe sua boca à dele, lábios se movendo freneticamente em seu próprio ritmo, acariciando-o, e sua língua, ocasionalmente, vinha à tona para tomá-lo para si.

Ele estava confuso, mas seguiu-a em sua demonstração de carinho, segurando-a pela cintura enquanto ela roçava os quadris contra os seus próprios.

Ele apenas se afastou o suficiente para conectar sua bochecha a dela, sua respiração ofegante pairando ao pé da orelha feminina, escondendo a face corada na gola do casaco.

— Tobi. – disse num suspiro, de ar quente e palavras suaves. — Eu não sei como, mas você me fez te amar.

E lá estava ele, confuso novamente. — E-eu sinto... sinto muito. – ele e sua gagueira, mas ao menos não estava mais referindo a si próprio em terceira pessoa. Era mais como um hábito de quando ficava nervoso do que qualquer outra coisa, sempre em que estava ansioso ou sua mente se sentia confusa, ele se referia a si mesmo em terceira pessoa. A Akatsuki odiava isso e, pelo que percebera, isso também causava aborrecimento em Sakura, ao menos no inicio, mas não havia muito o que pudesse fazer para contornar tal. Talvez um dia esse tique nervoso acabasse eventualmente.

Seus lábios se moveram sobre o pé do ouvido masculino, abruptamente dragando-o de seus pensamentos, e ele prendeu a respiração, enrijecido e inquieto, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

— E-eu... – começou, mas não conseguiu terminar a frase. Então, tentou novamente. — Eu-eu-eu-eu...

Ela riu, e aquilo foi incrível.

— M-mas você me fez te amar também. – disse ele, apertando os dedos em sua camisa quando ela se afastou, a fim de beijar-lhe o maxilar.

Ela sorriu contra sua pele. — Ótimo. Eu quero que isso dure bastante.

Ele não tinha certeza se ela referia sobre a relação inevitável entre ambos ou ao sexo que ela fortemente estava incitando ao abrir o casaco que ele trajava, e realizar movimentos muito eróticos em partes muito intimas sua. Mas percebeu que poderia encontrar uma forma de ter a ambos durante muito tempo.

_OO O_

Não era só porque ela queria desesperadamente fazer sexo com Tobi naquele momento. Claro, isso era bom, sempre foi bom enquanto ela estava com ele, mas ela não tinha feito isso simplesmente porque seus hormônios estavam a mil por hora.

Ela o deixou porque se sentia incerta. Ela não sabia se Tsunade permitiria que Tobi se tornasse um cidadão de Konoha. Não tinha certeza se a alguém da Vila o iria reconhecê-lo como parte da Akatsuki.

Mas sabia que ele ficaria muito feliz em fingir que a Akatsuki nunca existira, que ele nunca tinha sido um criminoso.

Felizmente, Tsunade havia lhe permitiu cidadania. Sakura vibrou em alegria contando-lhe a decisão da Hokage.

Assim que estavam saindo do escritório dela, Sakura gritou em alegria e abraçou-o, lançando os braços ao redor do pescoço masculino e rindo como uma criança.

— Tobi pode ficar? – ele perguntou animadamente.

— Sim, sim. – ela respondeu. — Tobi pode ficar!

Ele a pegou e a jogou por cima do ombro, o que a fez gritar, rir e bater nas costas masculina com os punhos cerrados. Mas ele continuou triunfalmente seu caminho.

— Tobi! – ela riu. — O que você está fazendo?

— Tendo um encontro? – perguntou, segurando-a firme em seu enlace. — Eu nunca te levei a um. Sakura merece!

Ela não tinha certeza de onde viera essa sensação de borboletas voando no estômago, contudo, imaginava que fosse pela forma como ele disse tais palavras. Agora as coisas voltaram ao normal, porque sem Tobi, algo sempre iria ficar faltando. Ele tinha se tornado algo em sua vida, e sem o qual, não estava disposta a viver.

Desistindo de se soltar do enlace dele, ela descansou quietinha sobre o ombro masculino, tendo assim uma bela vista do bumbum dele. — Hmmm... Muito bonito. – murmurou com indiferença, e ele se encantou com o comentário um pouco ambíguo.

Ele a arrastou para comer ramén, enquanto as pessoas em volta os observavam. E as pessoas falavam, mas as pessoas sempre iriam falar. Porque ela tinha começado com Sasuke e Naruto e agora esse cara? E as pessoas riram, riram e riram mais, porém, assim estava tudo bem, porque as pessoas iriam rir dela de qualquer maneira.

Ela iria apresentá-lo à Naruto e Ino eventualmente, em seguida, a alguns de seus outros amigos, e esperaria que, desta vez, tudo daria certo entre ela e Tobi. Ela estava certa de que daria, mas mesmo se isso não acontecesse, estava tudo bem também. Ela seria feliz enquanto ele estivesse feliz, apenas fora estúpida demais para não ter percebido isso anteriormente.

_OO O_

Não havia muito que Tobi poderia dizer a mais. Ele estava feliz com Sakura e esperava que ela estivesse muito feliz com ele também. Não era estranho viver com ela em seu pequeno apartamento e não era estranho ser o cara novo do bairro. Pelo contrário, ele gostava bastante dessa privacidade, o fato de que ninguém sabia quem ele era.

E, apesar de toda a dor e sofrimento que Madara tinha imposto a si, apesar do falatório insistente em sua mente, que o deixara doente e a beira da morte, da febre, e da troca de personas, Tobi estava bem. E ele esperava que o fantasma do outro também estivesse, onde quer que esteja. Era um relacionamento de três vias, desde o início, e mesmo que um membro tivesse sido lançado para fora, parecia justo que esse membro recebesse algum tipo de redenção.

— Só não volte logo, tudo bem... – Tobi murmurou para ninguém em particular, puxando os cobertores por cima do ombro.

Sakura se virou para fitá-lo do seu lado da cama. — Huh?

Tobi balançou a cabeça. — Nada. – e levou a ponta do indicador ao nariz de Sakura muito delicadamente, e ela lhe deu uma careta fofa. — Eu estava apenas falando comigo mesmo.

. . .

* * *

_Ah galera, e ai, o que acharam?_

_Uma fic bem diferente ne._

_S&B e uma das minhas favoritas para o trio MadaSakuTobi (na epoca nem se cogitava essa coisa de obito e tal...)_

_Bem, flores, digam pra hime, curtiram?_

_Agora eu deixo um bjito pra Jan-Pimentinha, que foi uma fofa betando o escrito pra mim, Pra Fallacy-korinara, que escreveu essa coisa maravilhosa, pra belita que merece cada presente dado, e pra todas as leitoras fofas, cujo apoio me motiva muitoooo a estar sempre presente com novos escritos :_

_ARIGATOU :D_

_Hime ;D_


End file.
